Lovestory
by Hugin
Summary: Eine Liebesgeschichte zwischen Schuldig, Farfarello und Schuldig


**Lovestory**

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören noch immer nicht mir, ich borg sie mir nur mal aus und versprech sie mehr oder weniger unbeschädigt zurückzugeben.

Die einzige Rechtschreibprüfung, die der Text hat, ist die von Word, also seid nicht überrascht, wenn ihr ein paar Fehler findet. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr alle ganz nette Leute seid und sie ignoriert.

Ich widme diese Geschichte meinen lieben, kleinen Mütterlein, die die ersten paar Seiten gelesen hat und mich ermutigt hat weiter zu schreiben. Ein „Das ist spannend, schreib weiter!" von ihr ist der beste Lohn den ich bekommen kann.

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Telepathie 

„Reden"

Loverstory

Schuldig lümmelte gelangweilt auf der Couch und beobachtete Farfarello, der sich zum Ausgehen bereitmachte. Das ging schon drei Monate so. Jeden Abend, aber auch jeden Abend verschwand Farfarello und kehrte erst in den frühen Morgenstunden zurück.

Das war bizarr, noch vor ein paar Monaten hatte Farf jede Sekunde in seiner Zelle verbracht, ins Leere gestarrt und war nur für die Missionen herausgekommen, und natürlich wann immer er sich besonders blutdürstig fühlte und sich, wie auch immer, aus der Zelle schlich um ein kleines Massaker anzurichten. Nicht, dass dies häufig geschah, gewöhnlich genügten Farf die Missionen um seinen Blutdurst zu stillen. Sonst war er ein eher ruhiger Zeitgenosse, der, wie schon gesagt, die meiste Zeit in seiner Zelle verbrachte. Schuldig musste ihn regelrecht herauszerren, damit er wenigsten hin und wieder etwas Sonne abbekam.

Nur wenn sie länger als ein Monat nicht gearbeitet hatten, wurde Farfarello unruhig. Dann brach er aus seiner Zelle aus, um ein kleines, privates Gemetzel zu veranstalten.

So war es auch vor drei Monaten geschehen. Sie hatten eine ruhige Zeit hinter sich, wenige Aufträge, die alle etwas subtiler gehandhabt werden mussten, also ohne Farfarellos enthusiastische Hilfe.

Als Schuldig Farfarello dann eines Abends sein Essen brachte, war dieser verschwunden. Schuldig zuckte nur mit den Schultern, stellte den Teller ins Zimmer und versicherte sich, dass die Wohnungstür nicht abgeschlossen war. Es war schließlich nicht nötig, dass Farf in seine eigene Wohnung einbrechen musste.

Er machte sich keine Sorgen; Farf wusste, wie er seinen Spaß haben konnte ohne Aufmerksamkeit auf Schwarz zu ziehen. Und das war alles was Crawford, Schuldig und Nagi kümmerte. Es war ihnen herzlich egal, was Farf in seiner Freizeit machte, solange er die Behörden nicht auf sie aufmerksam machte und für den nächsten Job einsatzbereit war, und wenn Farfarello sich besser fühlte nachdem er ein paar Priester und Nonnen getötet hatte, auch gut.

Doch diesmal war es anders, als Farfarello später wieder nach Hause kam, war sein Kleidung nicht wie bei seinen vorherigen Exkursionen blutverschmiert.

Er war sauber und ruhig, verschwand in seiner Zelle, nur um kurze Zeit später mit seinen Teller wieder herauszukommen. Er setzte sich schweigend zu Schuldig auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer, aß sein kaltes Essen, während er in den Fernseher starrte und Schuldigs neugierige Blicke ignorierte. Nachdem er fertig war, brachte er den Teller in die Küche, stellte ihn in die Spülmaschine und verschwand ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben in sein Zimmer.

Schuldig zuckte nur mit den Schultern, Farfarellos eigenartiges Verhalten als, wenn auch faszinierend, einmalig abtuend.

Doch er sollte sich irren. Am nächsten Abend verschwand Farfarello wieder, nur um Stunden später wiederzukommen, blutfrei wohlgemerkt. Wie schon am Vorabend holte er sich sein Essen, setzte sich schweigend zu Schuldig und verschwand wieder, als er fertig gegessen hatte; wieder ohne ein Wort zu verlieren.

Dies wiederholte sich Abend für Abend, Farfarello verschwand, kam wieder, aß in Schuldigs Gesellschaft, gleichgültig ob dieser sich in der Küche oder in seinem Zimmer befand oder ob er sich in der Badewanne aufweichen ließ. Und er schwieg immer, kein Wort kam über seine Lippen, nicht einmal das verrückte Kichern, dass er vorher hin und wieder hören ließ.

Crawford und Nagi waren an der Veränderung in Farfarello nicht interessiert, sie waren Kollegen, keine Freunde, und solange Farfarello weiterhin effizient arbeitete, waren sie zufrieden.

Schuldig hingegen war fasziniert, was wohl teilweise an seiner Natur als Telepath lag und teilweise daran, dass er ein sehr neugieriger Mensch war.

So versuchte er Farfarello zu folgen um herauszufinden, was den Iren genug fesselte um seinen Blutdurst zu vergessen. Doch diese Versuche waren alle erfolglos. Farf war sehr gut darin seine Spuren zu verwischen und seine Verfolger abzuhängen. Also gab er schließlich trotz der Neugier, die in ihm brannte auf und genoss Farfarellos stille Präsenz, an die er sich in den letzten Monaten gewöhnt hatte und die er vermissen würde, sobald Farf wieder zu seinem alten Selbst zurückfinden würde.

Schuldig mochte das Gefühl stiller Zusammengehörigkeit, das ihn jetzt mit Farfarello verband und er war nicht bereit es aufzugeben, nur weil er zu neugierig war um Farfarellos Privatsphäre zu respektieren. Außerdem würde Farf ihn schon sagen, was los war, sobald er soweit war.

Farfarello war fertig angezogen und war schon halb zur Tür hinaus, als er sich umdrehte und Schuldigs neugierigen Blick mit einen nachdenklichen begegnete. Sie starrten sich einige Sekunden schweigend an, bis Farfarello plötzlich, das erste Mal seit Monaten, sprach. Seine ruhige, klare Stimme erfüllte den Raum.

„Wenn du so neugierig bist, Schuldig, warum fragst du nicht einfach, ob du mitkommen kannst?"

Schuldig linke Augenbraue hob sich soweit, dass sie fast unter dem immer gegenwärtigen Bandana verschwand. Ein amüsiertes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Nun, Farfarello, mein schweigsamer Freund, ich wäre geehrt, wenn ich dich heute Nacht mit meiner bescheidenen Gesellschaft beehren darf, um zu tun, was immer du in finsterer Nacht tust. So sprich, darf ich dich begleiten und mit meiner Anwesendheit erfreuen?" Die meisten Menschen hätten Schuldigs Worte als Spott aufgefasst, doch auch wenn seine Stimme einen Hauch an Amüsiertheit enthielt, so wusste Farfarello, dass Schuldig hin und wieder eine Vorliebe für eine altmodische, komplizierte und höfliche Wortwahl hatte. Niemand erwartete eine solche Wortwahl von ihm und Schuldig fand es immer wieder witzig, die Vorurteile von Menschen durcheinander zu bringen. Außerdem liebte er es ein wandelnder Kontrast zu sein. Hin und wieder entschuldigte er sich sogar höflich, bevor er jemanden umbrachte.

Farfarello verschwand durch die Tür und antwortete mit einen winzigen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ich warte nicht ewig, Schuldig."

Doch dieser Hinweis war nicht nötig gewesen. Schuldig hatte seinen Mantel von der Garderobe genommen und war in seine Schuhe geschlüpft. Er holte Farfarello ein, bevor dieser den Fahrstuhl erreichte.

Schweigend gingen sie durch die Stadt. Schuldig folgte Farfarello wohin er ihn auch führte. Er stellte auch keine Fragen, als Farfarello ein Haus durch die Hintertür betrat, einige Stockwerke hinaufstieg und dann vor einer verschlossenen Tür hielt.

Er beobachtete gelangweilt, wie Farf geübt das Schloss knackte, offensichtlich hatte er dies in den letzten Monaten oft getan, auch wenn an der Tür und an dem Schloss keine Spuren von einen gewaltsamen Eindringen zu sehen waren.

Als sie in der leeren Wohnung waren, schloss Farfarello leise die Tür hinter ihnen und begab sich zum Fenster.

Schuldig gesellte sich zu ihm und wurde von dem Anblick eines Blumenladens überrascht, in dem ein paar Kätzchen arbeiteten. Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass sie eine derartig lächerliche Arbeit hatten, hatte sich aber nie die Mühe gemacht herauszufinden wo. Es war seiner Meinung nach nie der Mühe wert gewesen. Es waren schließlich nur Kätzchen und gleichgültig wie niedlich sie waren und wie viel Spaß es machte mit ihnen zu spielen, in der nächsten Gasse warteten andere Kätzchen mit denen er sich beschäftigen konnte. Die Weiß-Kätzchen waren nichts Besonderes.

Trotz allem lehnte er sich gegen die Wand, warf noch einen Blick auf Farfarello, der konzentriert nach draußen starrte, und blickte dann ebenfalls nach draußen. Wo er nun schon einmal hier war!

Nachdem er eine halbe Stunde zugesehen hatte, wie der Rotschopf seine Umgebung gefror und der Sportler zum x-ten Mal über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert war, wand er sich an seinen Kollegen und Mitbeobachter.

„Und was nun?"

„Beobachte sie, wenn du dich langweilst, steht es dir frei zu gehen, solange du es leise machst und keine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehst." antwortete Farfarello ruhig. „Doch gleichgültig, was du tust, ich bleibe noch hier."

Schuldig seufzte lautlos und wand sich wieder den Kätzchen zu. Auch wenn es keine Action geladene Unterhaltung war, so war es doch amüsant sie zu beobachten. Die vier arbeiteten unbekümmert weiter, nicht wissend, dass sie beobachtet wurden. So ahnungslos.

Nachdem die letzte Kundin den Laden verlassen hatte, begannen die Kätzchen ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken. Der Sportler und das Kind schleppten einen großen Blumentopf in den Laden, als der Sportler wieder stolperte und der Topf auf den Boden landete. Rotschopf kam sofort aus den Laden gestürzt um die beiden wütend anzustarren und ihnen einen Vortrag zu halten. Die beiden hoben schuldbewusst den Topf wieder auf und zerrten ihn in den Laden, während Rotschopf weiter wetterte. Er hielt kurz inne um etwas ins Innere des Ladens zu brüllen, folgte dann seinen jüngeren Kollegen, weiterhin auf sie einschimpfend, offensichtlich um sie bei ihrer Arbeit zu beaufsichtigen.

Einige Minuten passierte nichts; die Strasse vor dem Laden blieb bis auf die noch nicht weggeräumten Blumen leer. Schuldig begann sich schon zu langweilen, als der rauchende Blondie gemächlich aus den Laden trat. Doch sobald er die Strasse betreten hatte, verschluckte er sich fast an seiner Zigarette, jeder seiner Muskeln wurde angespannt, als wäre er bereit zu kämpfen oder zu flüchten. Aber das interessanteste war, dass sich Blondies Blick sofort auf das Fenster, das ihn und Farfarello verbarg, richtete. Schuldig konnte die Furcht, die durch das Kätzchen floss, spüren. Nichtsdestoweniger beruhigte sich das Kätzchen innerhalb von Sekunden wieder, zumindest äußerlich. Es entspannte sich, blickte auf die Pflanzen, paffte an seiner Zigarette und machte sich daran, fertig aufzuräumen. Nichts an seinen Verhalten gab noch Anlass zu glauben, dass das Kätzchen wusste, das es beobachte wurde und von wem.

Schuldig gluckste leise.

„Er weiß, dass wir hier sind."

„Ja." Farfarello schwieg eine zeitlang, bevor er vorfuhr.

„Balinese, Yohji, weiß immer, wenn ich ihn beobachte."

Wieder breitete sich Stille zwischen den beiden aus, während sie den Weiß beobachteten.

„Er weiß immer, wenn ich ihm näher als zwanzig Meter komme. Ich folge ihm schon seit Monaten und bin nie nahe gekommen, ohne dass er mich bemerkt. Darum hat er uns auch erst jetzt bemerkt. Der Laden ist ziemlich genau zwanzig Meter entfernt. Als er herauskam sind wir in seine Reichweite gekommen. "

Schuldig hmte nur und studierte Yohji weiterhin. Dieser war nun mit seiner Arbeit fertig und verschwand mit einem weiteren skeptischen Blick auf das Fenster in den Laden.

Erst jetzt wand Schuldig seine Aufmerksamkeit Farfarello zu, der weiter aus den Fenster starrte.

„Was ist passiert, wenn es dich nicht stört, dass ich frage."

Als Farfarello nicht antwortete, fuhr Schuldig fort.

„Nun, wenn du nicht antworten willst, so ist es mir doch sicher erlaubt zu raten. Du brauchst nur zu nicken, wenn ich richtig liege.

Ich vermute, es hat alles vor drei Monaten angefangen. Du wolltest deinen Hobby nachgehen und die Geistlichkeit abschlachten. Aber bevor du zu einer geeigneten Kirche gekommen bist, hast du Blondie gesehen…"

„Er heißt Yohji oder Yotan. Benutz seinen Namen, Schuldig." unterbrach ihm Farf kalt. Schuldigs Augen weiteten sich kurz, bevor sein Grinsen etwas breiter wurde.

„Entschuldige, ich werde versuchen daran zu denken, wenn es dir so wichtig ist. Nun, wo war ich? Ach ja, du hast _Yotan _gesehen und dich entschlossen, dass er ein viel lohnenderes Ziel abgibt. Aber er hat dich bemerkt, wo er dich nicht hätte bemerken sollen und das hat dich genug fasziniert um ihn gehen zu lassen. Und seit dem folgst du ihm. Und dass er dich jedes Mal bemerkt macht ihn nur noch interessanter. Es passiert schließlich nicht jeden Tag, dass wir uns nicht an eins unserer Opfer anschleichen können. Und jetzt ist es fast ein Hobby, das Kätzchen Yohji zu beobachten. Nun sag mir, mein Freund; war dies eine korrekte Wiedergabe der Ereignisse?"

Farfarello nickte. „Es ist in etwa so passiert. Was hältst du davon?"

Schuldig lachte leise und warf noch einen Blick auf die Tür, durch die das Kätzchen vor ein paar Minuten verschwunden war.

„Ich würde mich gerne an deinem Hobby beteiligen, wenn du bereit bist es zu teilen. Zuhause war alles in letzter Zeit recht öde und dies hier verspricht interessant zu werden."

„Ich hätte dich nicht mit hierher gebracht, wenn ich nicht bereit wäre zu teilen. Versprich mir nur ihn nicht zu töten und versuche meist außerhalb des zwanzig Meter-Radius zu bleiben. Ich möchte nicht, dass er weiß, wie oft wir ihn beobachten. Nicht bis ich weiß, was wir mit ihm machen sollen."

„Natürlich Farfarello, es wäre schrecklich unhöfflich von mir, mich nicht nach deinen Wünschen zu richten. Du hast ihn schließlich zuerst gefunden. Aber würdest du mir verraten, warum du bereit bist zu teilen?"

Farfarello bewegte sich unbehaglich von einen Fuß auf den anderen.

„Du verstehst die Menschen besser als ich. Ich verstehe nicht alles, was Yotan tut oder warum er es tut. Du kannst es mir erklären. Außerdem kannst du mir helfen herauszufinden, was wir mit ihm machen sollen."

„Du hättest einfach fragen können. Für einen gewissen Preis wäre ich bereit gewesen dir zu helfen, ohne dass du teilen musst. Und für dich wäre der Preis nicht einmal sehr hoch gewesen. Schließlich bist du mein Lieblingskollege." erwiderte Schuldig ruhig.

Farfarello blickte Schuldig fragend an. Er war Schuldigs Lieblingskollege? Selbst wenn das der Wahrheit entsprach, der Schuldig, den er kannte, hätte dies niemals zugegeben.

Schuldig seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich bist du mein Lieblingskollege, oder glaubst du ich würde Brad das Orakel Crawford oder sein Mimi-Me Nagi Naoe dir bevorzugen. Die beiden sind so langweilig, dass ich schon einschlafe, wenn ich nur im gleichen Zimmer mit ihnen bin. Besonderst in den letzten Monaten war deine Anwesenheit sehr angenehm. Ich fände es bedauerlich dies zu verlieren."

Die beiden Schwarz starrten sich noch einige Minuten an, bevor sie sich voneinander abwandten und die Wohnung verließen.

Doch entgegen Schuldigs Erwartung kehrten sie noch nicht zu ihrem derzeitigen Apartment zurück, sondern begaben sich in eine der zahlreichen Vergnügungsbezirke von Tokio. Sie wanderten ziellos durch die Strassen ohne einen der zahllosen Clubs zu betreten. Nach etwa einer Stunde wollte Schuldig schon fragen, was sie hier wollten, als er in der Ferne einen ihm bekannten Blondschopf erkannte, der in eine der riesigen Diskotheken verschwand. Er griff nach Farfs Arm und deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, in die das Kitten verschwunden war. Langsam folgten sie ihm, darauf bedacht nicht bemerkt zu werden.

Ohne von dem Türsteher beachtet zu werden betraten sie die Disko. Schuldig fühlte sich so wohl, wie schon lange nicht mehr, als ihnen die verbrauchte, heiße Luft entgegenschlug. Der Raum war von dem typischen Geruch von zu vielen Menschen erfühlt. Es roch nach Rauch, Schweiß, einen undefinierbaren Gemisch von Parfümen, Alkohol, und natürlich nach Sex, überlagert von allen anderen Gerüchen, doch unzweifelhaft vorhanden.

Die laute Musik umschloss sie wie eine schwere Decke, der Bass hämmerte im Takt ihrer Herzen, oder waren es ihre Herzen, die im Takt des Basses schlugen?

Ja, Schuldig fühlte sich hier wirklich wohl, es waren zu viele Menschen hier um einen einzelnen zu verstehen. Ihre Gedanken umströmten ihn, wie ein Fluss einen Fels in seiner Mitte. All diese Gedanken waren so chaotisch, dass sie schon wieder ordentlich waren, einem Muster folgten, genauso wie Schuldig es liebte.

Im Gegensatz zu Schuldig fühlte sich Farfarello hier ganz und gar nicht wohl. Er hatte große Menschmengen noch nie gemocht, mochte nicht die Blicke, die ihn musterten, über ihn urteilten. Seine Narben waren immer ein Anlass für Mitleid oder Ekel, und Farfarello wollte keins von beiden. Es verlangte ihm immer diese Starrer ins Jenseits zu befördern, doch er wusste, dass die unklug gewesen wäre, so riss er sich zusammen. Unbewusst drängte er sich näher an Schuldig, als sie sich einen Weg durch die Menge bahnten, froh über dessen Anwesenheit. Die letzten Monate war er immer allein in die Clubs und Diskos gegangen, unfähig der Versuchung Yotan zu folgen zu widerstehen. Sich allein in diesen Gefilden zu bewegen, war unangenehm, aber dies war wohl der Preis dafür das Kätzchen beobachten zu können.

Sie stiegen eine Treppe hinauf und stützten sich auf das Geländer, das die angetrunkenen Gäste daran hindern sollte, auf den ein Stockwerk tiefer liegenden Dancefloor zu stürzen. Von hier hatten sie einen guten Überblick und konnten den Weiß ungestört beobachten.

Schuldig leckte sich unbewusst die Lippen, als er beobachtete wie sich Yohji zu der Musik bewegte, seine auch so schon spärliche Bekleidung verrutschte und noch mehr von seiner Haut enthüllte. Er hatte nie bemerkt wie gut das Kätzchen aussah. Ein dünner Schweizfilm glänzte auf ihm, wann immer einer der Scheinwerfer ihn traf. Ein schöner Anblick.

Schuldig runzelte die Stirn, ihm war aufgefallen, dass sie näher an Yohji waren als die zwanzig Meter, die Disko war groß, aber nicht so groß. Und selbst wenn, auf diese Entfernung wäre er nicht in der Lage gewesen, Yohji so gut zu sehen.

Und wie aufs Stichwort hörte er Farfarellos an ihn gerichtete Gedanken.

„Wenn so viele Menschen um ihn herum sind, senkt sich seine Wahrnehmung auf einen Umkreis von fünf Meter. Er hat uns nicht bemerkt und wird es auch nicht."

Neugierig drehte er sich zu seinen Gefährten um und war überrascht, dass dieser nicht Yohji sondern ihn beobachtete. Dieser beugte sich plötzlich vor und presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Es war vorbei, bevor es richtig anfangen konnte. Farfarello zog sich sofort wieder zurück und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem tanzenden Yohji.

Zu sagen, dass Schuldig überrascht gewesen ist, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Farfarello Männer attraktiv fand, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Farf _irgendjemanden_ attraktiv fand, er hatte ihm bis jetzt immer für asexuell gehalten. Nicht, dass es Schuldig unangenehm gewesen wäre, für ihn zählte der Inhalt, nicht die Verpackung, obwohl er zugeben musste, dass Farfs Verpackung sehr ansprechend war. Er hatte nichts übrig für glatte und langweilige Oberflächlichkeit, diese Durchschnittlichkeit, die die meisten Menschen prägte.

Er hatte lange keinen Liebhaber mehr gehabt, und One-Night-Stands waren für Telepathen eine schreckliche Erfahrung. Eine Beziehung mit Farfarello wäre angenehm, es wäre schön, wieder jemanden zu halten und gehalten zu werden. Und mit Farf wären keine komplizierten Erklärungen, kein Kennen lernen nötig. Sie kannten sich, wussten um ihre Schwächen und Stärken. Wenn er richtig vermutete, würde Farfarello auch nicht wieder in sein früheres Verhalten zurückfallen. Oh, er würde seinen Kampf gegen Gott nicht aufgeben, und er würde weiterhin ein gefährlicher und blutrünstiger Mann sein, aber es würde noch andere Dinge in seinen Leben geben. Farfarello würde anfangen zu leben, nicht wie bisher, wie seit dem Augenblick in dem er Jei getötet hat und Farfarello wurde, nur zu existieren. Und auch er wäre nicht mehr einsam mit den unzählbaren Stimmen, die ihm umgaben.

Wenn der Kuss, der nicht wirklich ein Kuss war, sonder mehr ein Berühren ihrer Lippen, ein Hinweis war, so würde er sich gedulden müssen und Farf das Tempo bestimmen lassen. Es wäre nicht gut, den unerfahrenen Farfarello zu drängen. Denn versuchte er dies, würde er diesen ruhigen, menschlichen Aspekt in seinen Begleiter verlieren. Da war es viel Besser sich in Geduld zu üben. Nichts, womit er nicht leben könnte.

Schuldig lächelte zufrieden, als er sich wieder der tanzenden Kätzchen zuwandte.

So vergingen die nächste Monate, abends und nachts folgten sie Yohji, der sie öfter als nicht bemerkte und doch nie etwas gegen sie unternahm, nicht, dass er etwas hätte unternehmen können. Tagsüber saßen sie zusammen, sahen fern, redeten und hin und wieder las Farfarello Schuldig etwas vor. Dieser ließ sich von der dunklen Stimme einlullen und fühlte nicht mehr den Druck von tausenden Gedanken gegen seine Schilde. Ganz wie er es sich vorgenommen hatte, versuchte er nie Farfarello zu etwas zu drängen, ließ ihn das Tempo bestimmen. Und langsam aber sicher machten sie Vorschritte, kamen sich näher. Schuldig fühlte wie ihr Band wuchs, wusste, dass es bald nichts mehr geben würde, was dieses Band zerstören konnte.

An einen Abend saßen sie wieder zusammen vor den Fernseher, sahen sich ein Horror-Film von einer DVD an, da keiner von ihnen Geschmack am japanischen Fernsehen gefunden hatte. Sie saßen dicht beieinander, dicht genug, dass sich ihre Schultern berührten. Sie würden sich bald aufmachen um Yohji zu beobachten, doch noch war es nicht soweit.

Schuldig konzentrierte sich nicht wirklich auf den Film, der ihm zu blutig war. Ihm reichte das Blut und die Gewalt bei ihrer Arbeit, aber wenn es Farf glücklich machte ….

Er ließ Farfarellos Gedanken über sich hinweg waschen, er hatte festgestellt, dass dessen Gedanken herrlich waren, wenn sie nicht gerade durch Blutdurst gedämpft wurden. Sie waren klar und kalt und hell, wie ein Spaziergang an einen sonnigen Wintertag, wenn die eisige Luft einen in die Haut schneidet und man sich einfach lebendig fühlt, aber trotz allem nicht vergessen kann, dass die Kälte auch tödlich sein kann.

Doch diesmal waren Farfarellos Gedanken nicht von ihrer üblichen kalten Klarheit, sie enthielten einen Hauch von Nervosität. Als sich eine Hand in seine stahl, fühlte Schuldig, wie die Nervosität zunahm. Aber er lächelte nur, hielt die Hand etwas fester und lehnte sich näher an Farfarello, dessen Anspannung sofort nachließ.

So saßen sie da, ignorierten sowohl Crawfords gehobene Augenbraue, als dieser an ihnen vorbeiging, als auch Nagis ungläubiges Schnauben.

Sie standen, noch immer oder besser gesagt wieder Händchen haltend, in der leeren Wohnung gegenüber den Koneko und warteten darauf, dass der Laden endlich schloss. Yohji hatte sich zur großen Freude der beiden Schwarz angewöhnt, jeden Abend die Straße aufzuräumen, was ihnen ausreichend Gelegenheit gab, ihn zu beobachten. Sie fühlten beiden, dass es ihnen nicht mehr lange genügen würde, Yohji nur zu beobachten, aber sie hatten sich noch nicht entschieden, was sie mit ihm machen sollten. Sie waren beiden von ihm fasziniert und hatten beide eine Gutmütigkeit und Sanftheit ihm gegenüber entwickelt, die fast mit den Gefühlen vergleichbar war, die sie füreinander empfanden. Ihre Gefühle Yohji gegenüber waren zwar schwächer, aber sie waren da und dass war mehr als jedes andere Wesen auf der Welt von sich sagen konnte.

Schwarz und Weiß war während der letzten Monate selten zusammengetroffen und Yohji war immer unverletzt aus den wenigen Zusammenstössen von Schwarz und Weiß hervorgegangen, was die anderen Weiß nicht von sich behaupten konnten. Crawford hatte zwar befohlen, dass die Weiß noch nicht sterben durften, aber von nicht verletzen war nie die Rede gewesen. Schuldig und Farfarello achteten darauf, dass immer einer von ihnen mit dem Kätzchen kämpfte, denn weder Crawford noch Naoe würden ihren Yotan schonen.

Sie waren früh dran und Yohji würde den Laden nicht verlassen, bevor es Schließungszeit war. Von Schuldigs Akzeptanz früher am Abend kühn geworden, warf Farfarello noch einen letzten Blick auf die Strasse, bevor er Schuldigs Schultern packte und gegen eine Wand schob. Er presste seine Lippen gegen Schuldigs und seufzte erstaunt, als dieser seinen Mund öffnete und seine Zunge spielerisch über seine noch geschlossenen Lippen gleiten ließ. Neugierig öffnete auch er seinen Mund, berührte Schuldigs Zunge mit der seinen. Er drängte sich in die Mundhöhle des anderen, erforschte und schmeckte ihn. Doch Schuldig ließ sich nicht für lange zurückdrängen, er forderte Farfarello heraus, leckte und knabberte vorsichtig an der Unterlippe, bevor er sich seinerseits daran machte, den Mund des anderen zu erforschen. Seine Arme umschlossen den anderen und zogen ihn näher zu sich heran.

Schuldig noch immer gegen die Wand drückend und auf die geschlossenen Augen starrend, fragte sich Farfarello, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, Yohji so zu halten, ihn so zu küssen. Erschrocken über seine eigenen Gedanken, wollte sich Farfarello zurückziehen, doch Schuldig hielt ihn fest und lächelte in den Kuss, den er vertiefte. Als sie voneinander abließen um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, grinste Schuldig fröhlich.

„Es scheint, wir wissen nun was wir mit Yotan machen sollen, nicht wahr Farf? Ich muss sagen, du hast wirklich Geschmack, wenn du mich und das Kätzchen willst."

Farfarello wich erschrocken zurück, und zerrte solange an Schuldigs Umklammerung, bis dieser ihn widerwillig losließ.

„Ich will dich, nicht ihn." Farfarello schrie schon fast, während er durch das Zimmer stürmte.

Schuldig beobachtete ihn unverständig, doch dann lächelte er sanft, zog den sich sträubenden Farfarello in die Arme und flüsterte.

„Es ist Okay uns beide zu wollen."

„Aber…"

Schuldig unterbrach Farfarello bevor dieser weiter sprechen konnte.

„Es ist Okay. Es ist sogar sehr gut. Ich habe nie verstanden, wieso man immer nur mit einem Menschen eine Beziehung haben soll. Es fühlt sich viel Besser an, wenn man zwei Liebhaber hat, die ebenfalls zusammen sind. Es ist alles viel stabiler, ausgeglichener."

Farfarello blickte seinem Gegenüber ungläubig an. Wie konnte es besser sein zwei Männer gleichzeitig zu wollen? Er konnte damit leben einen Mann zu lieben, dass würde Gott bestimmt weh tun, aber zwei? Und wie sollte es stabiler sein?

Schuldig seufzte leise und beugte sich soweit herab, dass seine Stirn an der des Kleineren lehnte.

„Du weißt, dass ich mit niemand zusammen sein kann, mit dem ich nicht verbunden bin. Ich muss seine Gedanken ebenso fühlen, wie seinen Körper. Ich muss fähig sein so tief in seine Gedanken einzudringen, dass ich fähig bin sein wahres Selbst, seine Seele zu berühren. Anders ist eine Beziehung oder auch nur Sex nicht möglich. Ich würde wahnsinnig werden, nur den Körper, aber nicht den Geist berühren zu können. Ich brauche das. Eine so tiefe Verbindung mit einem Menschen ist unglaublich, es ist warm und intensiv und einfach einfach unbeschreiblich. Ich kann mit einem Menschen verbunden sein und keinen Sex mit ihm haben, aber ich kann mit niemand schlafen, wenn ich nicht mit ihm vereinigt bin. Und wenn ich nur mit einem Menschen zusammen bin, ist es gefährlich, sowohl für mich als auch für sie oder ihn. Alles ist zuviel, zu stark, zu unbalanciert. Aber zu dritt, da ist ein Gleichgewicht, dass unglaublich belastbar ist."

Auf Farfarellos unverständigen Blick seufzte Schuldig erneut und suchte nach einem passenden Vergleich. „Pass auf Farf, es ist wie in der Architektur und Geometrie. Zwei Punke, zwei Menschen, die verbunden sind, ergeben eine Grade, was nicht sehr stabil ist. Etwas Druck an der falschen Stelle und alles zerbricht. Drei Punkte hingegen ergeben ein Dreieck, und das ist eine sehr feste und ausbalancierte Form, wie du weißt.

Die Energien, die zwischen zwei gebundenen Menschen fließen, sind zu stark, zu verletzend, es ist so stark, dass man schon nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr weiß wer der eine und wer der andere ist. Doch bei drei verbundenen Menschen, wird alles einfach besser aufgeteilt. Man hat immer einen Backup, eine Sicherheitsleine, ein Überlaufrohr, oder was weiß ich. Und es fühlt sich einfach gut an. Mit zwei Verstände, zwei Geister an mich gebunden, müsste ich nicht mehr fürchten mich zu verlieren. Fast jeder Telepath, den ich kenne, hat eine solche Dreier-Beziehung. Und stell dir doch einmal vor, wie sehr es Gott verletzten muss, wenn du nicht nur mit einen, sondern mit zwei ungläubigen Männern eine Beziehung hast. Wir können Yohji in Ruhe lassen, wenn es dass ist, was du wirklich willst, aber mir wäre es lieber, ihn bei uns zu haben. Ich will Yotan nämlich, genauso wie ich dich will, genauso wie du ihn willst. Ich will ihn in meinen Armen halten, wie ich dich jetzt halte, will zusehen, wie ihr euch küsst, will sein gutmütiges Lächeln sehen, wenn du mich küsst. Das ist mir erst klar geworden, als du daran gedacht hast. So ein unartiges Kätzchen, sich einfach in unsere Herzen zu schleichen. Er muss schon etwas besonderes sein, wenn sich zwei kaltblütige Killer gleichzeitig in ihn verlieben, oder was meinst du?"

„Ich liebe ihn nicht. Ich…."

Wieder unterbrach Schuldig seinen Gegenüber.

„Du bist in ihn verliebt, genauso wie du in mich verliebt bist. Und ich bin in dich verliebt, genauso wie ich in ihn verliebt bin. Farf, keiner von uns beiden ist gut mit Gefühlen, aber das, was wir für einander fühlen ist Liebe, und da es sich genauso anfühlt an das Kätzchen zu denken wie an dich zu denken, muss es ebenfalls Liebe sein, was wir für ihn empfinden. Ist doch klar oder?" grinste Schuldig.

Er beugte sich herab um den Kleineren zu küssen, doch dieser Kuss blieb unbeantwortet. Mit einen irritierten Seufzen ließ Schuldig Farfarello los.

Farfarello blickte ihn unsicher an, doch dann begann er zu zögerlich lächeln. „Wenn du ihn willst und ich ihn will, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, oder? Und er ist wirklich niedlich, mit seinen großen, grünen Augen, seinen langen Beinen und seinen Lächeln. Wenn du sagst, dass es wirklich in Ordnung ist, können wir es versuchen. Aber nur wenn du wirklich willst und nicht nur für mich bereit bist zu teilen. Und du hast vermutlich Recht, dass wir Gott auf diese Weise wehtun, er hasst es bestimmt, wenn wir zusammen mit den Kätzchen glücklich sind."

„Du solltest mich besser kennen Farf. Gleichgültig wie sehr ich dich liebe, ich werde immer ein egoistischer und besitzergreifender Mensch bleiben. Ich würde nicht teilen, wenn ich nicht wollte. Es ist also mehr als nur in Ordnung. Und ich würde ihn nicht als niedlich beschreiben, Farf, sexy trifft eher zu. Ich wette er hat mehr Erfahrung als ich. Aber jetzt, da wir wissen, was wir wollen, müssen wir nur noch dafür Sorge tragen, dass sich das Kätzchen auch in uns verliebt. Aber das sollte nicht zu schwierig sein, bei zwei so gut aussehenden Männern wie uns."

Er lachte leise und strich Farfarello über die Wange.

Unbemerkt von den Beiden hatte der Laden geschlossen, Yohji hatte die Blumenstände außerhalb des Ladens weggeräumt und sich ausgehfertig gemacht. Alles, nur schnell weg hier. Weg von Ayas immer schlimmer werdenden Kontrollsucht. Selbst wenn es bedeutete, dass er sich wieder von den zwei Schwarz verfolgen lassen müsste. Aber das war allemal besser als die missbilligenden Blicke seiner Teamkameraden. Schließlich folgten sie ihn schon seit Monaten und hatten ihm nie etwas getan. Obwohl, seltsam war es schon. Erst Farfarello, der ihn Abend für Abend folgte und dann war plötzlich Schuldig mit von der Partie. Erst hat es ihm ein gefürchtet, dass ihn die zwei so permanent verfolgten, aber nun genoss er ihre Aufmerksamkeit fast ein wenig, nun ja, eigentlich ziemlich sehr. Es wäre seltsam, wenn die zwei genauso plötzlich aus seinen Leben verschwinden würden, wie sie aufgetaucht waren. Yohji hielt inne und schüttelte über sich selbst lachend den Kopf. Als wenn die zwei Schwarz ein Teil seines Lebens wären. Sie hatten nie auch nur ein Wort außerhalb der Missionen gewechselt. Yohji hatte sie legendlich beobachtet, wie sie ihn beobachteten oder sie ignoriert, wenn sie ihn beobachteten.

Gut, manchmal fragte er sich ob er so oft ausgehen würde, wenn die Schwarz nicht wären, oder was er tun würde, wenn die beiden keine Schwarz wären aber er weigerte sich diese Fragen zu beantworten.

Auch wenn er das Interesse der Schwarz weiterhin seltsam fand, so hatte sie einen weiteren Vorteil. Er war in keinster Weise mehr durch Schwarz verletzt wurden. Sicher, er bekämpfte sie weiterhin, aber sowohl Schuldig als auch Farfarello waren vorsichtig darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu verletzen. Ihre Kämpfe mochten zwar gefährlich aussehen, aber in Wirklichkeit waren sie nicht viel mehr als Schaukämpfe.

Und außerdem hatte er es schon immer gemocht, im Zentrum der Beachtung zu stehen.

Sich von seinen Gedanken losreißend, grinste Yohji, sprang zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppe hinunter und kam zu einem plötzlichen Halt, als er beinahe gegen Aya stieß, der breitbeinig mit verschränkten Armen und missbilligenden Blick am Ende der Treppe stand.

„Kudou, geh wieder in dein Zimmer, du gehst heute nicht aus. Genau genommen wirst du den ganzen Monat nicht mehr ausgehen. Betrachte es als Strafe für deine Raucherpausen. Wenn du aufgehört hättest zu rauchen, wie ich es dir befohlen habe, würde ich dich vielleicht ausgehen lassen." erklärte dieser kalt.

Yohji blickte ungläubig auf seinen kleineren Teamkameraden herab.

„Hast du endgültig alle Tassen aus deinen Schrank verloren? Falls das ein Witz sein soll, dann kann ich dir sagen, es ist kein besonders guter. Und jetzt geh mir aus den Weg."

Doch anstand aus den Weg zu gehen knurrte Aya nur wütend.

„Geh auf dein Zimmer, Kudou, ich will mich nicht wiederholen. Ich scherze nicht. Du rauchst während deiner Arbeitszeit, das heißt du arbeitest weniger als wir anderen, das muss bestraft werden. Außerdem hast du dich meinen Befehl, das Rauchen aufzugeben, widersetzt."

Yohji lachte auf, aber es war kein besonderst freundliches Lachen.

„Ich mag ja hin und wieder eine Rauchen, aber dafür verschwinde ich nicht für Stunden um meine Schwester zu besuchen, um irgendwelchen Kindern Fußball beizubringen oder um meine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Also zieht dieses Argument nicht. Wenn man alles zusammenrechnet, könnte es sogar sein, dass ich mehr als ihr arbeite. Hör auf mit den Unsinn und lass mich endlich vorbei."

„Geh auf dein Zimmer, Kudou. Das ist meine letzte Warnung." wiederholte Aya unbeeindruckt.

„Und was willst du tun, wenn nicht? Verdammt noch mal, hör auf mich wie ein unmündiges Kind zu behandeln, Aya. Wir sind ein Team, erinnerst du dich, ein Team. Nur weil du unsere Missionen befehligst, hast du noch lange nicht das Recht dich in mein Leben einzumischen. Wenn sich Omi und Ken von dir herumschupsen lassen, fein, ihr Problem. Aber mich wirst du gefälligst mit Respekt und wie ein Erwachsenen behandeln." zischte Yohji wütend.

Aya hob legendlich eine Augenbraue. Er sah völlig ruhig aus, doch die die ihn besser kannten, konnten sehen, dass er vor Wut kochte.

„Ich werde dich wie einen Erwachsenen behandeln, wenn du es verdienst. Und nun geh wieder in dein Zimmer, ich erlaube dir nicht auszugehen und deiner ekelhaften Beschäftigung in den Clubs nachzugehen." erwiderte Aya kalt und starrte Yohji verächtlich an bevor er fortfuhr.

„Sieh dich doch an, deine Kleidung zeigt mehr Haut als sie verdeckt, du bist bereit mit allen und jeden entfernt weiblichen ins Bett zu gehen. Du trinkst, du rauchst. Nun, ich sollte wohl dankbar sein, dass du zumindest keine Männer anfasst. Du benimmst dich nicht wie ein Japaner, sondern wie ein schmutziger Gajin. Hast du denn gar keine Ehre? Du bist mein Untergebener und wirst meinen Befahlen gehorchen. Ich war viel zu lange zu nachgiebig mit dir. Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest deine Fehler erkennen und dich angemessen benehmen. Aber da das nicht der Fall ist, werde ich dir beibringen, wie sich ein ehrenhafter Japaner benimmt und wenn ich es in dich hineinprügeln muss."

Yohji blickte seinem Gegenüber ungläubig an. „Verdammt Aya, komm von deinen Powertrip runter. Mir war ja schon immer klar, dass du schrecklich bigott bist, aber dass ist nun wirklich übertrieben. Ich warne dich ein letztes Mal, gib mir nur noch einmal einen Befehl außerhalb der Missionen und ich kann für nichts mehr garantieren. Ich hoffe fast, dass du so dumm bist mich anzugreifen, vielleicht würde eine gründliche Niederlage dich von deiner Überheblichkeit kurieren. Und glaub nicht, dass du mich besiegen könntest, du magst zwar stärker sein, aber ich bin größer, schneller und gemeiner. Also, Raan, willst es wirklich versuchen?"

Aya hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, so fest, dass die Fingernägel ins Fleisch drücken, wie konnte er es wagen, so mit ihm zu reden. Er würde es ihm zeigen, gleich hier und jetzt. Doch bevor er zu einem Schlag ausholen konnte, hatte Yohji sich schon an ihm vorbeigedrängt und war schon halb aus der Tür hinaus. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und lächelte ihn an, doch dieses Lächeln erreichte nicht seine Augen. „Ach Ran, nur zu deiner Information, hin und wieder mag ich auch einen Mann in meinen Bett. Warte nicht auf mich, es wird spät werden." sagte Yohji.

Die beiden Schwarz hatten völlig die Zeit vergessen, sie standen noch immer in der leeren Wohnung; Schuldig lehnte an der Wand, während Farf neben ihm saß. Sie überlegten, wie sie sich ihren Yotan nähern sollten. Ihnen war beiden klar, dass es nicht leicht sein würde. Auch wenn Schuldig noch gescherzt hatte, wie einfach es werden würde mit den Blonden eine Beziehung anzufangen. Und die beiden waren sich einig, dass eine Beziehung sein musste. Mit einen schnellen Spiel im Bett wäre keinen von ihnen gedient, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es nicht dass war was sie wollten. Außerdem würde Yohji sich noch weniger darauf einlassen als auf eine echte Beziehung. Sicher, der Blonde hatte One-Night-Stands, aber nicht halb so viele wie er den anderen Weiß glauben machen wollte. Und er suchte seine Partner immer sorgfältig aus, nie nahm er jemanden sein Bett, der betrunken war oder die Bedeutung von einem One-Nigth-Stand, eine Nacht voller schuldloser Leidenschaft und Vergessen, nicht verstand.

Schuldig seufzte leise, als er daran dachte, wie er Yohji ein oder zweimal mit einem Mann von der Tanzfläche hatte verschwinden sehen. Wenigstens eine Hürde weniger zu meistern.

Er erinnerte sich daran, bei diesen Gelegenheiten ein seltsames Gefühl gehabt zu haben, ein Gefühl, das er nun als erste Stufe von Eifersucht erkannte.

Schuldig seufzte nochmals, strich kurz durch Farfs Haar. Es wäre wohl das Beste, wenn sie sich Yotan vorsichtig näherten, mit ihm redeten, zusammen ins Kino gingen oder so. Er grinste unerwartet auf, gut dass niemand seine Gedanken lesen konnte! Wenn irgendjemand erfuhr, dass der Mastermind von Schwarz nervös plante einen Weiß zu verführen; diese Person hätte sich tot gelacht. Aber es war wohl kein so schlechter Plan, er gab ihnen die Gelegenheit sich besser kennen zu lernen. Zum Glück war ihr Yohji, ihr Yohji – das hörte sich gut an. Zum Glück war ihr Yohji ein offener, neugieriger Mann, er urteilte über niemanden, verlangte aber dafür, dass auch über ihn nicht geurteilt wurde. Ihr Vorhaben war schwer, aber nicht unmöglich. Sie würden ihr hübsches Kätzchen haben, zwar nicht bald, aber spätestens Ende des Jahres würde es in ihren Armen liegen, glücklich und zufrieden.

Schuldig strich noch mal durch das kurze Haar seines Gefährten und blickte ihn fast etwas sehnsuchtsvoll an. Sie wollten nichts probieren bis Yohji bei ihnen war; er hatte es selbst so gewollt, wusste, dass es so besser war. Aber es bedeutete wohl noch ein paar Monate Abstinenz. Doch er war sicher, dass es das wert war, so schwer es auch war.

Er blickte abwesend aus dem Fenster und sah überrascht, wie der Blonde wütend herausstürmte und sein Auto kletterte. Verblüfft sondierte er kurz die Gedanken des anderen und grinste dann zufrieden. Er stupste kurz Farf an, der am einschlafen gewesen war und erklärte gutgelaunt. „Heute ist unser Glückstag, Farf. Yotan ist grade aus den Laden gestürmt. Er hatte offenbar einen ziemlichen Streit mit den Eisklumpen, der sich sein Leader nennt. Wenn das keine perfekte Gelegenheit ist sich unseren Kätzchen zu nähern. Er braucht schließlich jemanden, bei dem er sich über Eisklumpen wettern kann, und wer wäre da nicht besser geeignet als zwei verständnisvolle Pseudofeinde? Das ist Karma. Außerdem ist er wütend genug um mit uns zu reden, einfach nur weil er es nicht soll."

Farf blinzelte verschlafen, stand dann aber geschmeidig auf und streckte sich.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Gehen wir einfach zu ihm und sagen ihm, dass wir ihn süß und nett und niedlich finden und eine Beziehung mit ihm anfangen wollen? Ich glaube nicht, dass Yotan das gefallen wird."

Schuldig ignorierte Farfs Sarkasmus, grinste nur breit und zog seinen Gefährten zur Tür.

„Genau das werden wir tun. Ich hab zwar nicht oft in seinen Kopf gewühlt, aber ich weiß, dass er Ehrlichkeit schätzt. Er wird zwar anfangs etwas schockiert sein, aber er wird zuhören. Da bin ich mir sicher. Jetzt komm schon, wir müssen uns beeilen, bevor er in eine seiner Diskos verschwindet. Das ist nicht der richtige Platz für eine Unterhaltung."

Jetzt wo sie einen Plan hatten, so grob er auch war, fühlte Schuldig, als könnte er Bäume ausreißen; voller Energie. „Sei einfach du selbst, versuch ihm zu nicht zu drängen, wenn er gehen will, lassen wir ihn gehen." riet er seinen Freund.

Farfarello blickte seinen Partner zweifelnd an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Yohji mich mögen würde, wenn ich ich selbst bin. Und was, wenn er nicht wieder kommt, wenn wir ihn gehen lassen? Was wenn er uns nicht mag, wenn er uns als Feinde sieht? Was wenn…?"

Schuldig brachte ihn zum verstummen, indem er seine Lippen auf die des anderen presste. „Hör auf dich verrückt zu machen. Ich weiß einfach, dass es mit uns funktionieren wird. Selbst wenn Yohji heute nicht bleibt, wird er wiederkommen, angetrieben von seiner Neugier. Er ist anders als wir, Farf. Er weiß, wie man vergibt. In all den Monaten hat er nicht einmal versucht uns anzugreifen oder zu schaden. Er hat auch nie seinen Vorgesetzten von uns erzählt. Solange wir ihn und die seinen nicht bedrohen, wird er unsere Anwesenheit akzeptieren. Im Gegensatz zu uns ist er nämlich kein geborener Killer, er tötet nicht um des Tötens willen. Wenn wir ihn zu nichts zwingen oder drängen, wird er zu uns kommen, wissbegierig wie er ist, dessen bin ich mir sicher."

Obwohl Farfs Zweifel noch nicht ganz beseitigt waren, folgte er den Rotschopf aus der Wohnung. Gemeinsam machten sie sich daran ihrem Weiß zu folgen. Zu ihrem Erstaunen fuhr dieser nicht in einen der populären Clubs, sondern entfernte sich in Richtung der Außenbezirke Tokios. Da Yohji sich schnell entfernte und sie zu Fuß hierher gekommen waren, entschied Schuldig, dass sie einen fahrbaren Untersatz brauchten. So borgten sie sich das nächst beste Auto, das sie finden konnten und folgten den Weiß.

Sie parkten schließlich neben Yohjis Seven und blickten neugierig zu dem großen, wenn auch leeren Park. Die Schultern zuckend betraten sie ihn und fanden Yohji auf einer Bank sitzend und rauchend. Farf griff kurz nach Schuldig, um ihn dran zu hindern näher zu gehen. Sie beobachteten den blonden Mann, wie er wütend rauchte, die Zigarette mit hektischen Bewegungen zum Mund führte, sich ihrer Anwesenheit völlig unbewusst. Der Anblick hatte selbst für die Schwarz etwas Deprimierendes. Ihrer Meinung nach gehörte ihr Yohji nicht in einen einsamen, dunklen Park, sondern in einen Club voller Menschen, voller Leben.

Doch so deprimierend es auch war, so konnten sie sich ihm leichter nähern.

Sie gingen einen Schritt weiter und plötzlich schnappe Yohjis Kopf zu ihnen, als hätten sie eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten. Er sprang sofort auf, warf die halb gerauchte Zigarette beiseite und griff nach seiner Uhr.

Die beiden Schwarz näherten sich ihm langsam, hoben vorsichtig ihre Hände um zu zeigen, dass sie friedliche Absichten haben.

„Wir wollen keinen Streit.", begann Schuldig, sobald sie nahe genug waren. „Wir wollen nur reden, weder du noch dein Team haben für heute etwas vor uns zu befürchten."

Yohji blickte unsicher, doch entspannte sich ein wenig, ließ aber nicht von der Uhr ab. „Ich wüsste nichts über was wir uns unterhalten müssten, Schwarz." Eigentlich hatte er dies wütend zischen wollen, doch es kam als unsichere Frage heraus. Es war ihm unangenehm den intensiven Blicken der zwei ausgeliefert zu sein. Besonderst Farfarellos Blick verunsicherte ihn, dieses eine Auge, das ihn anstarrte und nicht loszulassen schien.

„Willst du nicht wissen, warum wir dir seit Monaten folgen, Kätzchen?" Schuldig grinste verspielt. Es lief besser als er erwartet hatte. Yohji war zwar beunruhigt und nervös, aber nicht wirklich feindlich gestimmt; solange sie ihn nicht angriffen, würde er auch nichts tun.

Yohjis Aufmerksamkeit kehrte zu dem Rotschopf zurück. Er atmete einmal tief durch und ließ dann seine Uhr los. Er hatte nicht, dass Gefühl, das er in Gefahr war. Die zwei verfolgten ihn schon seit Monaten und hatten ihn nie Schaden zugefügt, obwohl sie mehr als genug Gelegenheiten gehabt hätten. Selbst auf ihren Missionen war ihm nie etwas passiert, was er, wie er vermutete den beiden verdankte. Außerdem wäre es ziemlich blöd, die Schwarz zu provozieren und jetzt anzugreifen. Zwei gegen einen, für ihn standen die Dinge nicht gut, wenn es zu einen Kampf käme. Gleichgültig, wie gutmütig die Schwarz ihm gegenüber waren, sie würden sich nie von ihm verletzten lassen. Also konnte er ihnen wenigstens zuhören.

Er nickte kurz, nicht sicher, ob er seiner Stimme trauen konnte.

Schuldig warf seinen Teamkollegen einen kurzen Blick, doch dieser war so in den Anblick des Weiß versunken, dass er wahrscheinlich nichts von dem Gespräch mitbekommen hatte, War wahrscheinlich auch besser so, Farfs Talent mit höflicher und diplomatischer Konservation war noch geringfügiger als seine eigenen. Er seufzte tief und erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr der Weiß die Wahrheit schätzte, gleichgültig wie bizarr und schmerzhaft sie sein konnte. Die Wahrheit war es also, direkt und schmerzlos. Angriff war ja bekanntlich die beste Verteidigung. Er musste einfach hoffen, dass Yohji das nicht für einen schlechten Witz hielt und davon stürmte.

„Wir finden dich süß und nett und niedlich. Wir wollen dich näher kennen lernen. Wir mögen dich", Schuldig leckte sich über seine plötzlich trockenen Lippen. Verdammt, das war schwer. „Sehr. Das ist es, wir mögen dich sehr. Und wir würden gerne mit dir ausgehen, einen Kaffee trinken, etwas essen, oder so. Wir laden dich ein, Kätzchen."

Yohji blickte mit jedem Wort ungläubiger. „Lass mich das richtig stellen.", begann er. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er nur mit Mühe ruhig und beherrscht blieb. „ Du behauptest, dass ihr zwei mich mögt, obwohl ihr mich gar nicht kennt. Und nachdem ihr monatelang Stalker gespielt habt, habt ihr euch entschlossen mich um ein Date zu bitten, zu dritt." Er blickte die beiden Schwarz verächtlich an. „Ist heute Mach-Yohji-Kudou-Fertig-Tag? Ihr seid verückt. Für …"

„Ja, wir bitten dich um ein Date mit uns beiden.", unterbrach ihm Schuldig. „Und wir kennen dich ziemlich gut, oder glaubst du nachdem wir dich monatelang verfolgt haben, dass wir immer noch nichts über dich wissen. Und vergiss nicht, ich kann alles über dich herausfinden ohne mich anzustrengen. Außerdem hat dir unsere Aufmerksamkeit gefallen, das brauchst du gar nicht zu leugnen."

„Wir sind Feinde!" versuchte Yohji schwach, aber wieder wurde er von Schuldig unterbrochen, der dieses Argument vorhergesehen hatte und sich schon eine passende Antwort überlegt hatte.

„Nein," verneinte er. „Wir sind eure Feinde, aber ihr seid nicht unsere Feinde. Wenn wir euch tot sehen wollten, wärt ihr es. Das weißt du. Weiß ist weder gut noch skrupellos genug um eine Gefahr für Schwarz zu sein. Ihr könntet Schwarz nie schaden, gleichgültig wie sehr ihr es versucht. Aber das ist ja jetzt egal. Du hast keinen wirklichen Grund uns zu hassen, wir haben dir nie Schaden zugefügt. Dein Leben wäre viel einfacher und besser, wenn du uns nicht als Feinde sondern als Verbündete betrachten würdest."

Die Drei standen sich gegenüber, betrachteten sich schweigend. Yohji konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihm gefiel, wie die Schwarz ihn ansahen, und trotzdem war es nicht genug, nicht genug etwas zu tun, was so leicht als Verrat interpretiert werden konnte, was Verrat war.

Farf blickte zwischen ihn und Schuldig hin und her, als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden, wen er anstarren sollte. Schuldig beobachtete Yohji, der hin und her gerissen war, doch als er fühlte, dass der Wunsch zu gehen gewinnen würde, lächelte er traurig. „Verdammt, du siehst so gut aus, selbst jetzt, nervös und wütend bist du einer der schönsten Männer, die ich kenne. Du kannst uns wirklich nicht verübeln, dass wir dich anziehend finden. Wir wollen dir wirklich nichts Böses. Nur ein Date, du kannst aussuchen wo. Irgendwo, wo du dich sicher fühlst." Er streckte eine Hand aus um Yohji zu berühren, doch dieser wich sofort aus. Schuldig fühlte sich seltsam verletzt dadurch, obwohl er nichts anderes hätte erwarten sollen.

„Ich…:", doch ohne den Satz zu beenden, wollte sich Yohji umdrehen und gehen.

„Bitte." Farf hatte sein Schweigen aufgegeben und blicke ihn nun bittend an.

Yohji blickte die beiden Schwarz zögernd an, verlor sich kurz in einer inneren Debatte und nickte dann. „Es gibt einen Club hier in der Nähe, die haben dort guten Tee.", bot er an und wurde mit dankbaren und zufrieden Blicken belohnt.

„Ich kann jederzeit gehen und du, Schuldig, wühlst nicht in meinen Gedanken?", versicherte er sich. Schuldig schüttelte denn Kopf. „Es wäre ziemlich dumm von uns dich zum Bleiben zu zwingen, so würden wir nie bekommen was wir wollen. Es steht dir also frei, jederzeit zu gehen. Wir geben dir sogar unser Wort, dass wir dir nicht folgen werden. Aber ich kann dich nicht einfach ausblenden, ich kann nur versuchen, nicht hinzuhören."

„Du kannst nicht oder du willst nicht?"

„Ich kann nicht, aber ich verspreche dir nur zuzuhören oder nicht zuzuhören und nicht wirklich in deinen Kopf zu gehen, es sei den du erlaubst es mir. Ist das Okay?"

Yohji nickte kurz. Er wusste zwar nicht, warum er dies tat, warum er bereit war mit seinen Feinden Zeit zu verbringen. Aber die Tatsache, dass Aya es bestimmt nicht billigen würde, wenn er freiwillig Zeit mit ihren Feinden verbrachte, spielte eine wichtige Rolle. Und er war grade in der Stimmung etwas zu tun, was Aya missbilligt.

Außerdem, wenn er es genau betrachtete, sah er die beiden schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr als seine Feinde. Sie hatten ihm nie etwas getan und vielleicht sogar etwas beschützt, zumindest in den letzten Monaten. Überdies war er mehr als nur ein wenig fasziniert von den Beiden. Sie waren sicherlich etwas seiner Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit wert. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich glaubte (oder hoffte), dass aus ihren ‚Date' etwas werden würde, so hatte er doch zumindest heute Abend jemanden mit dem er sich unterhalten konnte, etwas, das er seit Wochen vermisste.

Er führte sie zu einer kleinen Bar, warf ab und zu einen neugierigen Blick auf seine Begleiter. Die Schwarz liefen einige Schritte hinter ihm, nicht wirklich Händchen haltend, doch sicherlich dicht genug beieinander, dass sich ihre Hände öfter streiften. Sie wirkten ruhig, zufrieden, vielleicht sogar glücklich. Jedenfalls konnte Yohji sie nicht mehr nur als die kalten Monster sehen, für die er sie am Anfang ihrer Bekanntschaft gehalten hatte. Nun waren sie menschlich, mit all den Schwächen und Stärken, die ein Mensch haben konnte. Sicher, er vergaß nicht, dass die zwei gefährlich waren, sie konnten ihm vermutlich ohne Mühe schwer verletzen oder sogar töten. Doch Yohji glaubte nicht, dass sie das wollten. Er hatte sich schon immer für einen guten Menschenkenner gehalten und je länger er mit den Schwarz zusammen war, desto sicherer war er, dass zumindest ihm keine Gefahr drohte. Doch was alle anderen anging, so sah die Sache anders aus. Er wusste zwar nicht, was ihm das Privileg ihrer Gunst gewährt hatte, aber er hatte nichts dagegen. Starke Persönlichkeiten hatten ihn schon immer fasziniert. Ihm war bewusst, dass die Monster noch immer da waren, bereit an die Oberfläche zurückzukehren. Doch die Monster teilten sich ihren Körper mit Menschen. Menschen, die sein Wohlwollen genauso erringen wollten, wie sie es ihm das ihre schenkten. Und doch blieben Zweifel in Yohji, er vertraute seiner Menschenkenntnis, aber er hatte sich schon früher geirrt, nicht oft, aber es war vorgekommen. Und was einmal passiert war, konnte wieder geschehen.

Die Tatsache, dass die beiden Schwarz sehr attraktive Männer waren, half ihm nicht weiter, die Situation objektiv zu betrachten. Da wäre Schuldig, mit seinen fremdartigen Aussehen, seiner Selbstsicherheit, die praktisch ‚Ich weiß, du willst mich' schrie. Und nicht zu vergessen, dass sein Auftreten, seine maskuline Dominanz; er bewegte sich als würde ihm die Welt gehören. Und dann Farfarello, eine seltsame Mischung aus Gefahr, Gewalt und Unschuld. Mit seinen Narben, seinen weißen Haaren und bleichen Gesicht, seiner schmalen Gestalt wirkte er fast, wie ein Rachegeist aus den alten Geschichten. Ja, die beiden waren mehr als nur attraktiv, wenn auch auf völlig unterschiedliche Art und Weise. Und wenn sie so nebeneinander liefen unterstrichen sie die Vorteile des anderen noch. Wenn sie keine Schwarz wären, wäre Yohji mehr als nur willig auf ein Spiel mit Feuer und Eis. Wenn sie doch keine Schwarz wären….

Sie betraten schweigend die Bar und setzten sich an einen kleinen Tisch in einer Ecke. Wo das Schweigen noch vor ein paar Minuten angenehm, war es nun nur noch peinlich. Die Stille wurde nur kurz von der Kellnerin unterbrochen, die nach ihren Bestellungen fragte. Doch sobald sie wieder verschwunden war, herrschte Stille. Yohji begann unruhig auf seinen Stuhl herumzurutschen, bereits bereuend, dass er sich hierauf eingelassen hatte. Auch Farfarello schien sich nicht wirklich wohl zu fühlen, doch er wurde von Schuldig beruhigt, der hin und wieder zärtlich über seine Hand strich. Schuldig hingegen wirkte kein bisschen unkomfortabel. Das Schweigen setze sich fort, auch nachdem die Kellnerin den bestellten Tee gebracht hatte, wurden keine Worte gewechselt.

Yohji Hände umschlossen die Tasse, wärmte seine Hände an ihr. Es war zwar erst September war, doch war es doch eindeutig zu kalt für die Jahreszeit. Aber eigentlich spielte das keine große Rolle, er hatte immer kalte Hände; Asuka hatte ihn immer deswegen geneckt: ‚Kalte Hände, warmes Herz.'

Er blickte mit einen bitteren Lächeln auf seine Tasse; Tee ausgerechnet Tee. Die Anderen schienen zu glauben, dass er nur Alkohol und Kaffee zu sich nahm. Doch er war eindeutig nicht dumm genug, sich in Begleitung der beiden Schwarz zu betrinken; selbst wenn sie nicht seine Feinde waren, oder vielleicht doch. Verdammt. Die Stille ging ihn auf die Nerven.

Er mochte sie nicht, die Stille, hat sie nie gemocht. Sie erinnerte ihn daran, wie die Dinge waren, damals vor Asuka. Und wie sie jetzt sind, im Koneko. Er bereute jetzt, dass er mit den Beiden hier hergekommen war, doch er hatte gehofft - hatte gehofft, dass sie die Stille vertreiben würden, zumindest für kurze Zeit. Aber auch hier war nur Schweigen. Eigentlich sollte er gehen, sollte einfach aufstehen, zur Tür herausmarschieren und die Begegnung einfach vergessen. Wenn er sich doch nur dazu bringen könnte. Aber es schien einfach nicht der Mühe wert zu sein, also blieb er sitzen und hielt sich an seinen Tee fest.

„Er hat Unrecht." Yohji zuckte überrascht zusammen, als Stimme plötzlich erklang. Er blickte auf, und sah direkt in die ernsten Augen von Mastermind, nein von Schuldig. Ernste Augen, die gar nicht zu den überheblichen Spott oder den unentschlossenen Interesse passte, die er bisher in seinen Augen gesehen hat.

Verwirrt die Stirn runzelnd versuchte Yohji sich einen Reim aus dem Gesagtem zu machen. Doch bevor er fragen konnte, stellte Schuldig klar. „Fujimiya hat Unrecht. Du hast Ehre, nur ist sie nicht so verstaub und altmodisch wie seine. Lass dir von niemanden etwas anderes einreden." Er grinste ironisch. „Auch wenn du das vermutlich nicht von ausgerechnet mir hören willst."

Yohji blickte den Rotschopf fassungslos an, der seinen Blick selbstsicher erwiderte. Farfarello nickte bestätigend. Er wusste zwar nicht genau, was vor sich ging, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass Yohjis Stimmungsschwankungen nicht normal waren. Und auch wenn er der erste wäre, der bestätigt, dass seine Menschenkenntnis und sein Einfühlvermögen sehr bescheiden ausgeprägt waren, so war selbst ihm klar, dass Yohji sich seltsam benahm. Er konnte nachvollziehen wie jemand von wütend zu kampfbereit wurde. Aber hatte auf den Weg hierher hatte Yohji beinahe zufrieden gewirkt, seine Schritte waren beschwingt und seine Blicke neugierig und offen. Doch sobald sie die Bar betreten hatten, wirkte er deprimiert und verloren. Es war seltsam, aber er konnte sich auch irren. Er war wirklich nicht gut darin anderer Leute Gefühle zu interpretieren.

Du irrst dich nicht , das leise Flüstern von Schuldigs Stimme in seinen Kopf ließ ihn schon lange nicht mehr zusammenzucken. Yohjis Stimmungsschwankungen sind wirklich weit davon entfernt normal zu sein. Niemand ändert seine Stimmung von wütend zu verletzt zu zufrieden zu deprimiert innerhalb so kurzer Zeit. Nicht wenn die Gefühle so tief sind, wie bei unseren Kätzchen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich fast sagen, dass er… Schuldigs Stimmer brach plötzlich ab, als er die Verbindung unterbrach um seine Gedanken für sich zu behalten. Nach kurzer Zeit hörte er Schuldig wieder, doch jetzt klang er abgelenkt, als würde er über etwas nachsinnen. Hilf mir ihn aufzumuntern, wir können unser Kätzchen, doch nicht so deprimiert sitzen lassen. Ich will ihn lächeln sehen. Und ich weiß, du willst es auch. 

Das war zwar leichter gesagt als getan, aber Farf war mehr als bereit es zu versuchen. Trotz Schuldigs gegenteiliger Behauptung war er sich sicher nur diese eine Chance zu haben. Und er würde sie nutzen.

Unsicher darüber, was Yohji aufheitern würde, überlegte er, was ihn aufmuntern würde, wenn er sich in Yohjis Situation befände, abgesehen von einen Massaker natürlich. Doch irgendwie glaubte er nicht, dass Yohji die gleiche Einstellung hatte. So schlug er das Einzige vor, was ihm sonst noch einfiel und hoffte einfach, dass er den Weiß damit nicht beleidigte.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du bei uns über Fujimiya meckern, Schuldig und ich kennen bestimmt noch ein paar Schimpfwörter, mit denen du ihn noch nicht bedacht hast. Wir können auch über ihn lästern und uns über seinen lächerlichen Kleidungsstil lustig machen."

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Yohjis Gesicht. Wo seine Augen eben noch trüb in die ferne gestarrt hatten, leuchteten sie nun auf.

„Wie könnte ich so ein Angebot abschlagen. Sich über Ayas nicht vorhandenen Geschmack lustig zu machen gehört zu meinen liebsten Beschäftigungen. Und ich lass mir auch nie eine Gelegenheit entgehen meinen Wortschatz zu erweitern."

Auch auf Farfs Gesicht zeigte sich nun ein Lächeln; stolz darüber Yohji aus seinen trüben Gedanken gerissen zu haben. Yohji betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, während sein Lächeln wuchs und seine Augen weicher wurden. „Du bist hübsch, wenn du lächelst. Du solltest es öfter tun." merkte er an. Jetzt war es auch an Schuldig zu schmunzeln, als er Farf anblickte und mit seinen Fingerspitzen zärtlich über das Lächeln streichelte. „Ja nicht wahr? Es macht ihn einfach unwiderstehlich. Doch gleichgültig wie oft ich ihm das sage, er glaubt mir nie. Vielleicht schenkt er dir mehr Vertrauen. Es heißt schließlich nicht umsonst: ‚Kindermund tut Wahrheit kund', nee Yotan, " neckte Schuldig sanft.

Yohji lehnte sich entspannt zurück, in seinen Augen glitzerte nun Amüsiertheit „Ich mag ein Kleinkind (Yotan Kleinkind o) sein, aber ich bin wenigstens süß, wie ihr bemerkt habt."

Er verzog das Gesicht in den offensichtlichen Versuch unschuldig und naiv zu wirken.

„Fischst du nach Komplimenten?"

„Natürlich, man kann nie genug Komplimente haben. Das solltest du wissen, Schuldig."

Farf hörten ihnen beim Flirten zu. Er fand es überraschend beruhigend, den hin und her der Kommentare zu folgen. Seine beiden Männer liebten es zu flirten, und solange sie nur miteinander flirteten und nicht mit Fremden, war die Welt in Ordnung. Moment mal; seine Männer?

Ja, sein Schuldig und sein Yotan. Sein Dämon und sein gefallener Engel.

Er war ein wenig erstaunt, dass er nicht eifersüchtig war. Er hätte gedacht, dass er es nicht mögen würde den einen mit den anderen zu teilen, auch wenn er sie beide wollte. Doch dem war nicht so. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Schuldig hatte wie immer Recht gehabt, er wusste gar nicht, warum er immer wieder an ihm zweifelte. Wenn das mit Yohji funktionierte, und zurzeit sah es ganz danach aus, brauchte er sich nie wieder zu sorgen, dass Schuldig aus seinen Leben verschwindet, wenn er ihm nicht die Aufmerksamkeit schenkte die er verdiente. Er würde sie einfach von Yohji bekommen. Farf begann langsam zu verstehen, was Schuldig gemeint hatte, dass Dreier-Beziehungen wesentlich stabiler sind.

Die beiden flirteten noch immer, doch nun nahm Yohjis Gesicht einen ernsten Ausdruck an.

„Warum weiß ich immer, wenn ihr in meiner Nähe seid?" wollte er von Schuldig wissen.

Farfarello horchte auf, auch er hätte gerne eine Antwort auf diese Frage. Schuldig runzelte die Stirn und Farf wusste genau, dass er überlegte wie viel er sagen konnte. Er wunderte sich kurz, warum er das Bedürfnis fühlte, Yohji etwas zu verheimlichen, aber er würde schon seine Gründe haben.

„Du merkst auch, wenn Brad oder Nagi in der Nähe sind, oder?" wollte Schuldig erst wissen. Als Yohji nickte, fuhr er fort. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, vielleicht bist du einfach ungewöhnlich sensitiv und merkst, wenn jemand mit Talent in deiner Nähe ist. Oder du bist selber ein latentes Talent. Ich kann das erst genau sagen, wenn ich wirklich tief in deinen Kopf gewühlt habe und auch wenn das an und für sich kein Problem wäre, hab ich dir versprochen, erst in deinen Kopf zu gehen, wenn du es mir erlaubst. Und ich bezweifle, dass du mir schon soviel vertraust. Stimmst Kätzchen?"

Yohji nickte vorsichtig. Er hielt die zwei zwar nicht mehr für das wiedergeborene Böse, aber er war bei weitem noch nicht so weit, Schuldig in seinen Kopf einzuladen. Allerdings war er sich sicher, dass Schuldig ihm nicht alles erzählte.

„Stimmt, ich vermute das eine oder andere. Aber ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher. Und es wäre ziemlich sinnlos etwas zu erzählen, dass sich später als absoluter Blödsinn herausstellt. Und schau nicht so böse. Ich hab nicht in deinen Gedanken gewühlt, du hast nur sehr laut gedacht."

Schuldig grinste plötzlich und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Ich hab deine Frage beantwortet."

„Mehr weniger als mehr." murrte Yohji. Doch Schuldig winkte nur ab. „Ich hab deine Frage beantwortet, das heißt du musst jetzt eine Frage von mir beantworten." verlangte er.

Sein Grinsen wurde ein wenig breiter, als Yohji unruhig und gespannt wartete. Er legte den Kopf schief, nur um süß auszusehen und fragte unschuldig. „Warum stört es dich nicht, wenn ich dich Kätzchen nenne?"

Er kicherte fröhlich als Yohji erst bleich und dann rot wurde. Selbst Farfs Lächeln wurde etwas breiter, neckender. Auch Yohji lächelte jetzt entschlossen. „Du bist nicht der erste, der mich mit diesen kleinen, fauchenden, pelzigen Biestern vergleicht. Ich bin es also gewöhnt."

Schuldig drehte den Kopf zur anderen Seite und wartete ungeduldig, dass der Blonde fortfuhr, doch als dies nicht geschah, gab er ein gespanntes „Und?" vor.

„Und ich kann mich jetzt grade nicht an mehr erinnern. Es wäre schließlich ziemlich sinnlos etwas zu erzählen, dass sich später als absoluter Blödsinn herausstellt." Yohji lächelte unschuldig, er konnte dies viel besser als Schuldig, fand Farf, der sich sein Lachen verkniff. Aber als er Schuldig ansah, der sich zurückgelehnt hatte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die Unterlippe schmollend vorgeschoben, verlor er die Beherrschung und lachte laut auf. Kurz darauf schloss sich Yohjis Lachen an. Schuldig hingegen gab sein vorgetäuschtes Schmollen auf und grinste die Beiden selbstgefällig an, stolz darauf, sie zum lachen gebracht zu haben.

Als sich Yohji und Farfarello wieder beruhigt hatten, fing Schuldig mit Yohji ein Gespräch über den neusten Tratsch und Klatsch an. Während die beiden die Gerüchteküche brodeln ließen und sich über die interessantesten Gerüchte ausließen, wanderten Yohjis Augen hin und wieder zu den schweigenden und scheinbar dösenden Farfarello.

„Farfarello, ist…"

„Farf!"

„Was?"

„Farf, nenn mich Farf! Du sprichst meinen und Schuldigs Namen für einen Japaner zwar sehr gut aus, aber während du mit Schuldig scheinbar keine Probleme hast, klingt Farfarello aus deinen Mund doch etwas seltsam. Außerdem würde ich es mögen, wenn du mich Farf nennst."

Yohji nickte und lächelte erfreut. „Danke Farf. Ist alles in Ordnung? Du bist so schweigsam."

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Es geht mir mehr als gut. Ich red nur nicht viel."

„Aber…"

„Es geht ihm wirklich gut, Yohji. Wie er schon sagte, Farf hat im Gegensatz zu mir, einfach nicht das überwältigende Bedürfnis seine eigene Stimme zu hören." versicherte nun auch Schuldig.

Yohji hatte während des Abends einiges an Anspannung verloren und genoss einfach die Gesellschaft der anderen. Er hatte sich lange nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt. Er hatte zwar nicht vergessen, dass er mit der Hälfte von Schwarz an einen Tisch saß, aber das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dass über ihn geurteilt wurde. Bis jetzt hatte der Abend sich viel angenehmer entwickelt, als er erwartet hätte. Er war sich bewusst, dass dies alles ein Plot von Schwarz sein konnte, doch er konnte absolut nicht sehen, was sie damit erreichen könnten. Zudem war ihm nicht entgangen, wie sie ihm ansahen. Farf der ihm Blicke zuwarf, die ihn suchten, schüchtern und nervös. Und Schuldig, der ihm verlangend und wissend ansah, selbstsicher und in Kontrolle der Situation.

Augen, die ihn als Mensch betrachteten und nicht nur auszogen, obwohl dies zweifellos ein Teil der Blicke war, aber auf eine gute Weise. Es tat unglaublich gut auf diese Weise angesehen zu werden. Und er war entschlossen, dies bis zum letzten auszukosten. Er hatte auch einen Fetzen Glücklichsein verdient.

„Yohji, hörst du uns zu?" Die neckende Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Überlegungen zurück. Er blickte auf und grinste schuldbewusst. „Tut mir leid, ich war im Gedanken, was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich wollte wissen, ob du den neusten Horrorfilm schon gesehen hast? Ich mag Horrorfilme. Sie sind immer so schön blutig," wiederholte Farf. Yohji schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich war lange nicht mehr im Kino. Aber ich mag Horrorfilm auch. Da hat man immer eine Gelegenheit sich angstvoll an seinen Begleiter zu pressen."

„Dann müssen wir definitiv demnächst in einen Horrorfilm gehen. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn sich einer von euch in einen dunklen Raum an mich presst." Schuldig wackelte bedeutungsvoll mit den Augenbrauen. Er grinste erfreut, als seine beiden Gefährten rot wurden und überall hin sahen, nur nicht zu ihm.

Die Drei vertieften sich in ihr Gespräch, das alle möglichen Themen anschnitt. Zwar bestritten Schuldig und Yohji den Hauptteil der Unterhaltung, aber manchmal warf auch Farf etwas ein.

Als sie sich dann Stunden später auf den Weg zu ihren Autos machten, unterhielten sie sich noch immer angeregt. Sie gingen nebeneinander, mit Yohji in der Mitte. Hin und wieder streiften sich ihre Hände, was einen wohligen Schauer über ihre Rücken jagte. Bei den Autos angekommen, standen sie unentschlossen da, keiner war bereit, die Gesellschaft der anderen zu verlassen. Doch schließlich wand sich Yohji seinen Auto zu.

„Bekommen wir keinen Abschiedskuss, Kätzchen?"

Schuldig grinste erwartungsvoll, während Farfarello versuchte nicht nervös auszusehen. Doch Yohji schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Du weißt doch, Schu-kun, geküsst wird erst ab dem dritten Date."

„Gut, dann können wir uns ja morgen wieder in der Bar treffen." Wahrscheinlich war Farf am meisten überrascht, das er diese Worte aussprach. Er blickte fast ein wenig ängstlich, befürchtete etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben.

Yohji nickte. „Morgen Abend um neun. Bis dann, schlaft gut und tut nichts was ich nicht auch tun würde."

Er kletterte in seinen Seven und fuhr davon, aber nicht ohne noch einmal gewinkt zu haben. Die Blicke der beiden Schwarz folgten ihm, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Der nächste Tag verlief ruhig. Sie warteten alle mehr oder weniger ungeduldig auf den Abend, wobei Yohji zwischen Vorfreude und Unbehagen schwankte. Sicher es war schön gewesen mit den Schwarz den Abend zu verbringen, aber er so wütend gewesen, dass ihm mögliche Folgen gleichgültig waren. Vielleicht sollte er nicht gehen. Vielleicht sollte er einfach vergessen, wie gut er sich in Gesellschaft von Schuldig und Farf gefühlt hatte. Er seufzte leise, es wäre alles viel einfacher, wenn sie keine Todfeinde wären, dann gäbe es keine Zweifel, keine Angst vor Verrat. Aber es war mal wieder typisch, dass die einzigen Menschen, in deren Gesellschaft er sich seit langen wohl und geborgen fühlte, auf der anderen Seite kämpfen mussten. Warum musste alles immer so kompliziert sein?

Es störte ihn nicht, dass zwei Männer um ihn warben. Es störte ihn nicht einmal, dass es Männer waren. Für ihn zählte nur, dass alle glücklich und zufrieden waren. Er wusste, wie wertvoll und selten Glück war und war nicht dumm genug zu fragen woher dieses Glück kam oder es gar infrage zu stellen.

Er blickte von seiner Arbeit auf. Heute wurde er mit einen noch eisigern Schweigen gestraft als gewöhnlich. Ayas Blicke waren kalt und urteilend und angeekelt, als wäre er irgendetwas widerliches, das an seiner Schuhsohle klebt. Es war so anders als die wohlwollenden, neckenden Blicke der Schwarz. Und wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, so musste er zugeben, dass er diese Blicke wieder auf sich spüren wollte, sich wieder unter ihnen sonnen, in ihnen baden wollte.

Ken und Omi waren vorsichtig darauf bedacht nicht zwischen ihn und Aya zu kommen. Selbst mit ihnen konnte er sich nicht unterhalten, da sie Angst hatten Aya geben sich aufzubringen. Und Yohji konnte ohne Probleme zugeben, dass ein wütender oder besser gesagt wütenderer Aya etwas beängstigendes war. Nicht das er sich jemals davon hat aufhalten lassen, aber er konnte seine jüngeren Teammitglieder verstehen.

Eigentlich blieb ihm gar keine andere Wahl als heute wieder zur Bar zu gehen. Er brauchte Gesellschaft, jemanden mit dem er reden konnte, sonst würde er verrückt werden. Also entschloss er sich sein Unbehagen beiseite zu schieben und sich einfach auf die Begegnung heute Abend zu freuen.

Doch bevor er gehen konnte, schlug wieder das alte ‚Erstens kommt es anders, zweitens als man denk' in Form einer neuen Mission zu.

Sie sollten einen neuen Drogenbaron aus Brasilien ausschalten, bevor er in Japan Fuß fassen konnte. Zu Yohjis Glück stand besagter Drogenbaron in keinerlei Beziehung mit Schwarz. Er hätte nicht gewusst, ob er gegen Schuldig oder Farfarello kämpfen könnte. Sie hätten zwar so tun können als ob, aber es hätte sich trotzdem falsch angefühlt. Aber zum Glück musste er sich zumindest diesmal keine Sorgen darum machen.

Auch Schuldig und Farf wartete ungeduldig auf den Abend. Gestern war so gut gelaufen, Farf glaubte nicht, dass noch etwas schief gehen könnte. Schuldig hatte gesagt, dass Yohji den Abend genauso genossen hatte wie sie. Es gab also keinen Grund, warum er den nächsten Abend nicht genießen sollte. Farf war schon nach dem Aufstehen aufgedreht und stellte zum ersten Mal in seinen Leben die Frage was er wohl anziehen sollte. Schuldig beobachtete ihn amüsiert und blickte dann sofort wieder nachdenklich ins Leere.

Gestern war besser gelaufen, als es hätte sein dürfen, nicht dass er sich beschwerte, aber gleichgültig wie offen und vergebend Yotan war, er hätte sich nie darauf einlassen sollen mit ihnen auszugehen. Wie er schon richtig gesagt hatte, sie waren Feinde und eine solche Feindschaft kehrte man nicht so einfach unter den Tisch. Gestern war zu glatt gelaufen, zu sehr nach ihren Wünschen. Schuldig seufzte leise, dies bestätigte seine Theorie. Ein kurzer Blick in Yohjis Unterbewusstsein würde die Theorie schnell bestätigen, aber er hatte versprochen nicht in Yohjis Kopf zu wühlen, und er hatte vor dieses Versprechen zu halten. Außerdem brauchte er nicht wirklich eine Bestätigung, die Anhaltspunkte, die er hatte genügten vollkommen. Sie erklärte obendrein noch einige Dinge über Yohji, die ihm vorher unklar waren. Schuldig seufzte noch mal, strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und lächelte Farf an, der nun schon das siebente oder achte Outfit anhatte.

Er würde früher oder später mit Farf und Yotan reden müssen. Doch später war ihm definitiv lieber. Später, wenn er sich wirklich hundertprotzontisch sicher war. Und wenn er wusste, wie vor allen Yohji reagieren wird, wenn er wusste, wie er es ihnen sagen sollte. Er war sich noch nicht sicher, ob seine Entdeckung, ihren Plan Yotan zu verführen schwieriger oder leichter machen würde.

Aber er mochte das Potential, das sie hatte.

Yohji schlich leise und ungeduldig durch die Gänge eine heruntergekommen Lagerhalle am Hafen. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit gehabt die Schwarz zu informieren, dass er nicht kommen konnte. Aber der Mangel an einer Telefonnummer oder anderen Kontaktmöglichkeit machte dies unmöglich. Er konnte nur diese Mission so schnell wie möglich erledigen und dann zu Bar eilen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie auf ihn gewartet hatten. Aber das war wohl mehr als unwahrscheinlich, es war schließlich schon weit nach elf und die Mission wollte und wollte kein Ende nehmen. Immer wieder erschienen neue Handlanger, die ihnen den Weg zu ihrem Ziel verwehrten.

Und das schlimmste war, er hatte Ken verloren. Sie sollten sich gegenseitig den Rücken frei halten, aber als eine besonders große Gruppe von Schlägern sie angriff, wurden sie getrennt. Das düstere Licht und die verwinkelten Gänge halfen nicht dabei ihn wieder zu finden. Er hoffte nur, dass es ihm gut ging.

Er duckte sich, als er erneut angegriffen wurde. Ohne Probleme schaltete er seinen Gegner aus, und wirbelte alarmiert herum, als er den typischen Laut eines mit Schalldämpfer gedämpften Schusses hörte.

Er blickte erschrocken auf den zusammengesunkenen Körper eines Möchtegern-Mörders, dessen Blut sich langsam auf den Zement verteilte. Dahinter standen Schuldig und Farf, in Schuldigs Hand die noch immer rauchende Pistole, die jetzt auf den Boden zielte.

„Du solltest besser auf dich aufpassen, Yohji." mahnte Schuldig ruhig. Er nickte Farf kurz zu, der sofort an Yohji vorbeilief um weitere mögliche Gegner zu eliminieren.

Während Yohji noch immer zweifelnd auf die Leiche blickte und erst aufsah, als der Rotschopf auf ihn zuschritt. Nun wanderte sein Blick noch immer überrascht zwischen Schuldig und der Ecke, um die Farf verschwunden war, hin und her. Bei Yohji angekommen strich Schuldig ihn beruhigend über den Arm. Diesmal zuckte Yohji nicht zurück.

„Beruhig dich, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass wir dir nichts Böses wollen."

„Das war gestern." stellte Yohji klar. „Und was wollt ihr hier überhaupt und wieso hab ich euch nicht bemerkt?"

„Als du nicht zur Bar gekommen bist, hab ich nach dir gescannt. Und bevor du dich aufregst, ich wollte nur wissen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Na ja, jedenfalls dachten wir, dass wir dich abholen könnten, damit du nicht erst quer durch die Stadt musst. Erst wollten wir uns gar nicht einmischen, du kannst schließlich gut auf dich aufpassen, aber als du dann von Siberian getrennt wurdest, mussten wir dir einfach helfen. Und bemerkt hast du uns nicht, weil du völlig darauf fokussiert warst, die Mission so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen und nicht genug auf deine Umgebung geachtet hast. Das solltest du dir wirklich abgewöhnen, so etwas kann schnell tödlich ein und wir werden nicht immer da sein um dir zu helfen. Du bist uns doch nicht böse, oder?"

Yohji hatte sich endlich von seinem Erstaunen erholt und atmete tief durch. „Du glaubst, dass ich euch böse bin, weil ihr mir das Leben gerettet habt? Du bist ein seltsamer Mann, Schuldig."

Doch bevor Schuldig etwas erwidern konnte, tönte Omis Stimme in Yohjis Ohr. „Das Ziel ist tot. Wir ziehen uns wie geplant getrennt zurück. Treffen morgen im Missionsraum! Bombay, Ende und aus."

Farf erschien genauso plötzlich an ihrer Seite wie er verschwunden war. Auf seinen Lippen spielte ein kleines Lächeln und er hockte sich kurz um seinen Dolch in seinen Stiefel verschwinden zu lassen.

„Nun, da wir ja jetzt alle da sind, können wir ja gehen."

Die beiden Schwarz führten Yohji zu einen unauffälligen Auto, das in der Nähe der Lagerhalle parkte. Schuldig setzte sich ans Steuer und Farfarello teilte sich die Rückbank mit Yohji. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie in den besseren Teil der Stadt kamen, wo Schuldig in eine Seitengasse fuhr und anhielt. Sie stiegen aus und Schuldig ging direkt auf eine unauffällige Tür zu. Yohji sah sich um und erkannte den kleinen, aber sehr exklusiven und teueren Club auf den Schuldig zusteuerte. Er selbst hatte ihn bis jetzt nur einmal besucht und war sehr zufrieden gewesen, aber auf Dauer konnte er sich ihn doch nicht leisten. Doch bevor er einen Protest äußern konnte, griff Schuldig nach hinten und zog ihn mit sich; gleichzeitig schob Farf ihn von hinten durch die Tür.

Sie wurden von leisen Jazzklängen durchmischt mit Gesprächsfetzen begrüßt. Der Mann am Empfang verbeugte sich tief. „Henning-sama, es ist mir eine Ehre euch wieder in unseren Club begrüßen zu dürfen. Wenn ihr und eure Begleitung die Güte hätte eure Mäntel abzulegen, würde ich euch zu euren Tisch führen."

Er nahm die Mäntel in entgegen und händigte sie seinen Assistenten aus, der sie in die Garderobe hängte.

Die Drei wurden zu einem Tisch nahe der Bühne geführt, auf der eine kleine, zarte Frau mit rauchiger Stimme sang. Sobald sie saßen wurden Gläser mit Eiswasser vor sie gestellt, während der Kellner geduldig auf die Bestellungen wartete.

„Einen Earl Gray für Takana-san, einen irischen Whiskey für Smith-san und einen Cappuccino für mich, bitte." Schuldig unterbrach seine Bestellung kurz und wand sich seinen Begleitern zu. „ Seid ihr hungrig?" Auf Yohjis überwältigten Nicken und Farf Reaktionslosigkeit fuhr er an den Kellner gewand fort. „Dann noch drei mal Lachs auf Pasta, und dazu einen Weißwein. Und eine große Portion Tiramisu, bitte."

„Natürlich Henning-sama. Ich werde persönlich dafür Sorge tragen, dass ihr Essen so schnell wie möglich serviert wird." Der Kellner verschwand mit einer Verbeugung Richtung Küche.

Schuldig grinste seine Gefährten fast ein wenig schuldbewusst an. „Ich hoffe es ist okay, dass ich für euch bestellt habe, aber ihr saht nicht so aus, als ob ihr euch bald entschieden hättet. Und wir laden dich natürlich wieder ein, Kätzchen."

„Aber…"

Doch wieder einmal ließen ihn die Schwarz nicht ausreden. Diesmal war es Farf, der ihn unterbrach.

„Kein aber, erstens verdienen wir besser als du und zweitens wäre es kein Date, wenn wir dich nicht einladen würden. Also lass dich einfach von uns verwöhnen. Schuldig hat gesagt, dass man das so macht."

Yohji grinste Schuldig kurz amüsier zu, der versuchte Farfarello mit einen gezielten Tritt gegen das Schienenbein zum Schweigen zu bringen , bevor er unschuldig fragte. „Wie man was macht?"

Schuldig ignorierend sah Farf Yohji an, als würde er den Sinn der Frage nicht verstehen. „Wie man jemanden verführt natürlich. Schuldig hat gesagt, dass man ihn in teure Restaurants ausführt, Blumen und Schokolade und so was schenkt. Ins Kino geht, romantische Spaziergänge macht und so ein Zeug." antwortete er perplex, als würde er etwas Offensichtliches feststellen. Verwirrt sah er Yohji an der nun offen lachte und Schuldig, der sich die Hand vor die Stirn hielt und leise stöhnte.

Yohji beugte sich zu Farfarello, küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund, bevor er ihm ins Ohr flüsterte. „Es funktioniert ziemlich gut, Farf." Er knabberte noch einmal an den Ohrläppchen des benommenen Farfs und zog sich dann zurück.

Schuldig hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu stöhnen und beobachtete das Zwischenspiel interessiert. Er gluckste nun leise. „Wie war das mit erst küssen am dritten Date?"

Yohji zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schmunzelte. „Ich hab mich noch nie an Regel gehalten."

„Wenn Farf darf, darf ich aber auch." verlangte Schuldig und fing Yohjis Blick. Nun war er es, der sich hinüber beugte. Seine Lippen pressten sich auf die des Weiß. Seine Hände wühlten sich in die blonden Locken und hielten den Kopf wo er ihn haben wollte; sein Zunge verlangte Einlass in die feuchte Höhle, der ihm nur zu glücklich gewährt wurde. Er erforschte den Mund des anderen, forderte dessen Zunge zum spielen auf. Er war ein wenig erstaunt, dass Yohji keinen Versuch machte die Führung zu übernehmen, doch er mehr als nur bereit die Oberhand zu behalten. Er hatte es schon immer gemocht das Sagen zu haben.

Wo der Kuss mit Farfarello unschuldig gewesen war, so war dieser verlangend und leidenschaftlich.

Ein leises Räuspern zwang sie schließlich auseinander. Der Kellner stellte die bestellten Getränkte vor sie. „Verzeihen sie die Störung, Henning-sama, Takana-sama." Er verschwand genauso schnell wie er gekommen war.

Yohji fuhr sich über die Lippen, lächelte fast ein wenig berauscht. „Wow. Das war..." Schuldig nickte zustimmend. „Ja, das war es." Die beiden blickten sich in die Augen, beeindruckt von den Fähigkeiten des anderen zum Küssen.

„Macht das noch mal." verlangte Farfarello plötzlich.

Schuldig grinste ihn kurz an. „Natürlich, dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl." Damit zog er Yohji wieder zu sich und ein weiteres leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel entbrannte. Als sie endlich voneinander abließen, atmeten sie beide schwer, auch Farfs Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt, von dem erotischen Schauspiel erregt.

Plötzlich fiel Yohji etwas ein, dass er eigentlich gleich nach ihren Eintritt hatte fragen wollen. „Warum nennen dich die Leute hier eigentlich Henning-sama. Hättest du dir unaufälligeren Alias aussuchen können? Takana und Smith sind ja recht gebräuchliche Namen, aber Henning ist doch wohl ein wenig zu auffällig für einen Decknamen."

Schuldig kicherte leise. „Hast du eine Ahnung wie schwer es war einen Alias zu finden, der mir einigermaßen gefällt? Ich habe Schwarz bestimmt über einen Monat mit verschiedenen Versionen genervt, bis ich einen Namen gefunden habe, der mir einigermaßen gefällt. Brad hat sogar gedroht mir einen Namen auszusuchen, wenn ich Henning nicht behalte. Außerdem ist es witzig zu sehen, wie Japaner versuchen ihn auszusprechen. Wenn ich schon einen Alias benutzen muss, kann er sich wenigstens gut anhören."

Während Schuldig sprach, hatte sich der Kellner dem Tisch genähert und wartete geduldig darauf servieren zu können. Er schenkte den Wein aus und kehrte kurz darauf mit den Essen zurück. Sie schwelgten in der delikaten Mahlzeit, tranken den guten Weißwein und hatten einen schönen Abend.

Wie schon an den vergangenen Abend plauderten über belanglose und nicht so belanglose Dinge und lernten sich besser kennen. Sie tauschten Blicke aus den Augenwinkeln aus und versuchten sich nicht anzustarren. Zumindest versuchte Yohji seine Begleiter nicht anzustarren, Farf war sich nicht bewusst, dass er starrte und Schuldig beobachtete sie mit kaum verschleierten Begierde. Der Abend war viel zu schnell vergangen und die Drei sahen im Auto vorm Koneko. Keiner von ihnen war bereit den Abend zu beenden, Schuldig hatte seinen Platz vor dem Steuer verlassen und sich mit auf die Rückbank gezwängt. Es kam ihnen vor als würden sie schon eine kleine Ewigkeit dort sitzen und sich küssen und mit gierigen Händen streicheln.

Doch als Schuldig seine Hand unter Yohjis Top schob, hielt dieser ihn zurück. „Noch nicht." bat er. Schuldig nickte und zog seine Hand zurück. Yohji versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen und kletterte dann aus den Wagen. Doch bevor er ging beugte er sich noch mal ins Innerer um sich mit einen letzten Kuss von den zwei zu verabschieden. Schuldig hielt ihn zurück, bevor er gehen konnte.

„Ruf mich, wenn du uns brauchst." Verlangte er ungewohnt ernst. „Ich werde dich hören, gleichgültig wo du bist." Yohji nickte lächelnd, schlang seinen Mantel um sich, dankbar, dass er gewisse Dinge verdeckte. Mit schnellen Schritten verschwand er im Koneko.

Farf und Schuldig blieben im Auto zurück und blickten Yotan nach, bis dieser die Tür hinter sich schloss, erst dann begab sich Schuldig wieder auf den Fahrersitz und brachte sie nach Hause.

Die Wochen vergingen, sie trafen sich, redeten, flirteten.

Auch wenn sie die meiste Zeit zu dritt verbrachten, gab es doch Zeiten in denen sie nur zu zweit waren.

Zum Beispiel gingen Farf und Yohji immer zusammen ins Kino um die neusten Horrorfilme zu sehen. Schuldig und Yohji gingen zusammen tanzen. Und Farf und Schuldig verbrachten jede Minute zusammen in der Yohji arbeiten musste.

Doch an diesen Abend waren Yotan und Farf nicht im Kino, sondern lagen auf den Bett in einen Hotel. Schuldig war noch auf eine Mission von Schwarz und würde später zu ihnen kommen. Doch vorerst lagen nur Farf und Yohji zusammengekuschelt im Bett. Sie waren beide noch völlig angezogen. Über die Wochen hatten sie zwar einige wirklich leidenschaftliche Küsse getauscht, aber viel weiter waren sie nicht gekommen. Es wäre fast frustrierend gewesen, wenn sie sich nicht alle einig gewesen wären es langsam angehen zu lassen. Außerdem hatten die Schwarz klar gemacht, dass sie Yohji verführten und nicht andersherum.

Sie gaben sich solche Mühe alles richtig zu machen, jedes treffen romantischer als das Vorhergehende zu gestalten. Yohji kam sich fast vor wie in so einen kitschigen Frauenfilm, die Welt war voller Sonnenschein und kleinen niedlichen Tieren. Es fehlte nur noch der dramatische Streit/eifersüchtige Ex/tragische Missverständnis. Aber Yohji kam gut ohne diese Dinge aus. Das erstemal seit langer Zeit hatte er das Gefühl sein Happy End zu bekommen. Und es tat seltsam gut sich wie ein liebeskranker Idiot aufzuführen.

Außerdem waren die Schwarz unbeschreiblich süß, wie sie versuchten ihn zu verführen. Yohji lachte leise in sich hinein und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er Schuldig und Farfarello mal als süß bezeichnen würde.

Er vertraute den beiden Schwarz mit seinen Leben, wenn auch nicht mit den der anderen Weiß. Aber das spielte keine Rolle, er vertraute ihnen. Es gab also keinen Grund mehr Schuldig zu bitten seinen Gedanken fernzubleiben. Ganz im Gegenteil, Yohji wollte wissen, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn Schuldig in seinen Kopf war. Wollte wissen, ob er sich dem Schwarz noch näher fühlen konnte.

Im Fernseher lief einer von Farfs geliebten Horrorfilmen, einer von denen wo das Blut schon fast aus dem Bildschirm lief. Yohji ignorierte das Gemetzel im Fernseher und döste faul vor sich hin.

„Farf?"

„Hhm." Farfarello blickte weiter auf den Bildschirm, nicht bereit einen Augenblick des Gemetzels zu verpassen.

„Farf, gibt es eine Möglichkeit Schuldig aus meinen Gedanken rauszuhalten?"

Farf seufzte und drückte die Stopptaste des DVD-Players, bevor er sich Yohji zuwand. Beide Schwarz hatten gewusst, dass irgendwann Yohjis Neugier die Oberhand über seine Höflichkeit gewinnen würde und er eben diese Frage stellen würde. Und ebenso war ihnen klar gewesen, dass er Farf fragen würde.

„Warum willst du das wissen? Schuldig hat dir versprochen nicht in deinen Gedanken zu wühlen und er hat dieses Versprechen auch gehalten."

Yohji zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Neugier, nehm ich an. Ich will ihn ja nicht aussperren, ich will ihn nur besser verstehen. Außerdem werd ich es wohl kaum den anderen Weiß verraten. Und selbst wenn ich es wollte, könnte ich es nicht, da ich nicht erklären könnte, woher ich dieses Wissen habe."

Farf blickte Yohji in die Augen bevor er antwortete.

„Es gibt keine Möglichkeit Schuldig den Zutritt zu deinen Gedanken zu gewähren. Selbst wenn er es nicht will, kann er nicht aufhören deine – unsere Gedanken zu hören. Er ist nur sehr gut darin nicht zuzuhören."

Yohji runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Sobald Kritiker von euren Talenten gehört hatte, wurden wir angewiesen uns eine Mauer vorzustellen, die unsere Gedanken schützt."

Farf blickte ungläubig auf den Weiß und kicherte dann böse. „Idioten. Das ist praktisch eine Einladung für Schu. Wenn man sich eine Mauer vorstellt, muss man seine Gedanken ordnen und macht es Schu so besonderst einfach. Er mag Ordnung, Regel und Gleichmäßigkeit. Du solltest mal sein Zimmer sehen. Alles ist immer an seinen Platz, kein Krümmelchen Staub ist zu sehen. Aber was ich sagen wollte war, wenn du wirklich etwas hast, was Schu nicht herausfinden soll, lass deinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Versuch so chaotisch wie möglich zu denken. Denk an so viele verschiedene Dinge wie möglich, dann fällt es ihm schwer die wichtigen Dinge von den Unwichtigen zu unterscheiden und er hält sich freiwillig fern. Schu mag kein Chaos, kein Durcheinander. Es fällt ihm schwer sich nicht darin zu verlieren."

„Ah. Ich verspreche, dass ich das nie ausnutzen werde, " versprach Yohji ernst.

„Sieh deinen Film weiter, Farf. Und weck mich, wenn Schuldig kommt." Yohji warf die Überdecke, die sie vorher achtlos auf den Boden hatten fallen lassen über sie und schmiegte sich wieder an Farf.

Als Schuldig zwei Stunden später das Hotelzimmer betrat, fand er die zwei zusammengekuschelt im Bett. Yohji blinzelte ihm verschlafen entgegen. Er war aufgewacht, als Schuldig das Hotel erreichte. Er löste sich vorsichtig von den schlafenden Farf, tapste Schuldig entgegen um ihn mit einem Kuss zu begrüßen.

Schuldig hatte sich aus seinen Mantel geschält und ihn achtlos auf einen Sessel fallen lassen. Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück, als ihn von hinten Arme umfingen und ein warmer Hauch ihm am Ohr kitzelte. Er drehte sich damit er seinen Kätzchen in die Augen sehen und er seinen wohlverdienten Kuss empfangen konnte. Er könnte sich daran gewöhnen so begrüßt zu werden. Zu wissen, dass seine zwei Liebsten auf ihn warteten, verursachte ein ungewöhnlich wohliges Gefühl tief in seinen Bauch. Konnte es noch besser werden?

„Ich bin soweit!" flüsterte Yohji verführerisch. Schuldigs Augen weiteten sich kurz, bevor er erfreut grinste. Es konnte tatsächlich noch besser werden!

Er küsste Yohjis Hals und schob ihn wieder in Richtung Bett. Er versicherte sich, dass Farf wirklich schlief. Auch wenn er bereit war zu teilen, diesen Augenblick wollte er wirklich allein genießen. Sein Kätzchen, sein Yohji lud ihn in seinen Kopf ein. Gleichgültig wie sehr er Farf liebte, dieser Moment gehörte ihm ganz allein. Dieser Moment, in dem Yohji sich ihm gab, ihm sein absolutes Vertrauen schenkte.

Ihn an sich zu binden und so die letzten Befürchtungen, dass Yotan sie doch einfach verlassen würde, zu verdrängen.

Farf hatte er schon vor Wochen so an sich gebunden, doch das war anders gewesen. Er war schon oft in Farfs Kopf gewesen. Durch ihre Vergangenheit bei Schwarz hatten sie schon einen ständigen Link, er hatte ihn nur verfestigt und verlagert, ihn tiefer in ihr Bewusstsein eingebrannt, so dass sie nun untrennbar verbunden waren, im Gegensatz zu Crawford und Naoe. Den Link zu ihnen konnte er ohne Problem kappen.

Bei Yohji sah die Sache ganz anders aus, er hatte ihn noch nie auf diese Weise berührt, war noch nie in seinen Kopf gewesen. Erst war es ihm nicht die Mühe wert gewesen, es hatte ihm gereicht zu hören was die Weiß grade dachte und als er es dann wollte, hatte er versprochen es nicht zu tun. Ein Versprechen, dass er gehalten hatte, gleichgültig wie schwer es ihm gefallen war. Aufregung durchfuhr ihm, als er realisierte, dass er der erste sein würde, der das Kätzchen auf diese Weise berührte. Er würde der erste sein, der durch Yotans Gedanken tasten würde; der erste, der sie trank und in ihnen schwamm. Und die Tatsache, dass Yohji in dieser Hinsicht noch völlig unberührt war, gab der ihm einen zusätzlichen Kick. Es war an der Zeit das Kätzchen sein zu machen.

Er drängte Yohji in Richtung Bett, lenkte ihm mit Küssen und Streicheln ab, damit er es sich ja nicht anders überlegte. So geduldig er auch war, er wollte wirklich, wirklich, wirklich in Yohjis Geist versinken, ihn an sich binden. Er hatte solange darauf gewartet. Mit Farf und Yohji an sich gebunden, würde er endlich ganz sein. Er würde nie mehr fürchten müssen sich zu verlieren.

Am Bett angekommen schob er Yohji vorsichtig, aber bestimmt darauf. Als Yohji endlich im Bett lag, kletterte er sofort hinterher und ließ sich neben ihn fallen.

Yohji drehte sich zu ihm und starrte ihn an, nicht ängstlich sondern erwartungsvoll.

„Entspann dich Kätzchen. Es wird dir gefallen." versprach Schuldig, bevor er vorsichtig in Yohjis Gedanken eindrang.

Es war so anders, wo Farfs Geist klar, hell und kalt war, waren Yohjis Gedanken warm, dunkel und verschwommen, sie zuckten unglaublich schnell von einen Thema zu nächsten; nahmen nie wirklich eine Form an, umgarnten ihn, hielten ihn fest und warm.

Wo Schuldig Farfarellos Gedanken mit einem Winterspaziergang verglichen hatte, so war Yohjis Geist, wie ein Abend an Kamin, eingewickelt in schwere Decken, eingelullt vom Prasseln des Feuers.

Yohjis Unterbewusstsein war ein recht dunkler Ort, nicht die Art Dunkelheit, in der Monster und Ungeheuer lauerten, die jederzeit hervorspringen konnten. Nein, die Dunkelheit in Yohjis Geist versprach Geborgenheit, Sicherheit. Vielleicht war auch Dunkelheit das falsche Wort, aber Schuldig fiel keine andere Beschreibung ein und er hatte Besseres zu tun, als nach dem richtigen Wort zu suchen, zum Beispiel Yohjis Unterbewusstsein zu erforschen. Er wanderte durch Yohjis Geist, sah sich diese und jene Erinnerung an, vorsichtig darauf bedacht sein Kätzchen nicht zu erschrecken oder zu verletzen. Er drang immer tiefer in Yohjis Gedanken ein, so tief bis er endlich Yohjis Selbst berühren konnte. Er fühlte wie es um ihn vibrierte ganz so als würde Yohji voller Behagen schnurren.

Schuldig grinste breit, Yohji mochte es, er mochte das Gefühl ihre Gedanken zu teilen. Das war auch gut so, denn er war definitiv nicht bereit darauf zu verzichten.

Er machte sich daran, eine Verbindung aufzubauen, ließ einen Teil seines Selbst mit Yohji verschmelzen und machte sich gleich daran auch Yohji und Farf zu verbinden.

Kurze Zeit später waren sie so verbunden, dass nur der Tod sie trennen konnte und vielleicht nicht einmal das.

Bevor er sich aus Yohjis Geist zurückzog, sah er noch schnell etwas nach. Was er fand überraschte ihn nicht wirklich, er hatte es schließlich schon seit Monaten geahnt. Aber er musste wohl bald mit den anderen reden.

Während Schuldig durch seinen Kopf wanderte, lag Yohji im Bett, die Augen geschlossen, tief und schwer atmend. Er kuschelte sich näher an Schuldig, als könnte er den Kontakt so noch intensiver machen. Es fühlte sich einfach unglaublich an, als würde sein ganzer Körper auf einmal gestreichelt, oh so zärtlich, aber auch bestimmt, kontrolliert. Es war, als würden tausende Ameisen unter seiner Haut krabbeln, ihn mit ihren Bewegungen kitzeln. Warum hatte er erst jetzt Schuldig erlaubt, dies mit ihm zu tun? Schon jetzt wusste er, dass er ohne dieses Gefühl der Nähe, der Vertrautheit nicht mehr würde leben können.

Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen und es Schuldig so leichter zu machen. Seine Bemühungen brachten ihm ein leises Kichern und ein zärtliches, dankbares Streicheln ein.

Er fühlte wie Schuldig irgendetwas tat und plötzlich war er überall, als wollte er ihn völlig vereinnahmen. Yohji hätte sich nicht gegen ihn wehren könne, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Doch war es nicht bedrohlich. Nein, es fühlte sich erstaunlich gut an, Schuldig völlig ausgeliefert zu sein.

Und dann war da auf einmal eine weitere Präsenz, die Yohji schnell als Farf erkannte. Er schlief noch, aber seine Träume berührten Yohjis Unterbewusstsein.

Schuldig zog sich zurück, nahm aber etwas von ihm mit und ließ einen Teil von sich zurück. Yohji öffnete die Augen, von denen er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie geschlossen hatte. Schuldig grinste ihn an und strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du es mögen würdest. Jetzt kann uns nichts und niemand mehr trennen. Wir gehören jetzt zusammen."

Yohji nickte nur glücklich, noch immer von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt. Er schloss seine Augen wieder, kuschelte sich zwischen die zwei warmen Körper, die ihn einschlossen und vertraute Schuldig, dass er ich zudecken würde.

Endlich hatte er einen Platz gefunden an dem er gehörte. Endlich war er glücklich.

Als er am nächsten Morgen wieder erwachte, waren die beiden Schwarz schon wach und unterhielten sich leise.

Sie waren so niedlich, noch vom Schlaf zerknittert und so darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu wecken. Er fühlte vage die Präsenz der beiden, nicht mehr so deutlich wie gestern Nacht, aber eindeutig vorhanden. Er lächelte, nie wieder würde er allein sein. Dafür musste er sich unbedingt bei Schu und Farf bedanken und er wusste auch schon wie. Und das Beste an seinen Plan war, dass er auch viel Spaß daran haben würde.

Er richtete sich auf, küsste erst Farf und dann Schuldig, bevor er sich wieder auf das Bett fallen ließ. Er streckte sich träge und überlegte wie die beiden am leichtesten dazu bringen konnte seinen Plan zu folge. Sie waren so stur, wenn es darum ging nichts zu überhasten.

Und dafür, dass er zwei so gut aussehende und aufmerksame Liebhaber hatte, verbrachte er viel zu viel Zeit damit kalt zu duschen, allein wohlgemerkt.

Er strampelte die Decke beiseite unter der es ihm zu warm geworden war und blickte reuevoll auf seine zerknitterte Kleidung. Ein schneller Blick auf Schu und Farf bestätigte, dass ihre Kleidung in einen ähnlichen Zustand war.

„Wisst ihr, es ist wirklich nicht sehr erholsam in unseren Klamotten zu schlafen. Wir müssen dringend etwas dagegen tun."

Schuldig grinste ihn wissend an.

„Nun, wir könnten uns Pyjamas kaufen, dann müssten wir nicht mehr unseren Sachen schlafen." schlug er unschuldig vor. „Ich geh gleich heute einkaufen. Problem gelöst."

Yohji knurrte gereizt auf. Zur Hölle mit Subtilität. Er richtete sich wieder auf, wühlte eine Hand in Schuldigs wilden, roten Haar und küsste ihn energisch, während er gleichzeitig blindlings nach hinten tastete um Farf näher an sich zu ziehen. Er brach den Kuss ab und zog sich ein wenig zurück. Nur ein paar Zentimeter trennten seine Lippen von Schuldigs.

„Sex, sofort!" verlangte er.

Schuldig gluckste leise. „So fordernd Kätzchen." Er beugte sich vor um die paar Zentimeter, die sie trennten zu überbrücken. Yohji öffnete sofort den Mund um ihn Zugang zu gewähren. Diesmal lachte Schuldig in seinen Kopf. Und so eifrig. 

Schuldig frohlockte. Endlich war die Zeit der Abstinenz vorbei. Sie war zwar mehr oder weniger seine Idee und wirklich notwendig gewesen. Aber genauso wie ihr Kätzchen war er es leid nur mittels seiner Hand Erlösung zu finden. Jetzt war endlich soweit. Jetzt würde er den Yotans Körper Sein machen, genauso wie er es gestern mit seinen Geist getan hatte.

Er spürte Farfs Nervosität und sandte Wellen der Beruhigung zu ihm.

Erst als ihm Luft langsam knapp wurde, löste er mit Bedauern den Kuss.

„Zieh dich aus." befahl er Yohji.

Er lachte wieder auf, als sich Yohji mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit von seiner Kleidung befreite. Innerhalb von Sekunden saß Yohji nackt neben ihn, schon etwas schneller atmend und leicht erregt.

Schuldig genoss den Anblick einige Sekunden lang und kletterte dann aus dem Bett.

„Hilf Farf beim auszuziehen. Ich such inzwischen nach etwas, was wir als Gleitmittel benutzen können." Er grinste kurz. „Ich hatte nicht geplant, dass wir heute Sex haben würden und hab kein Gleitgel mit. Da müssen wir wohl improvisieren."

Er strich zärtlich über Yohjis Glied und wurde mit einen tiefen Stöhnen belohnt.

Wenn schon so eine einfache Berührung etwas Derartiges hervorrufen konnte, konnte Schuldig es kaum erwarten, zu sehen, was später passieren würde.

Er verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Zimmer um möglichst schnell eine geeignete Flüssigkeit zu finden.

Er hatte es zwar amüsant gefunden wie erwartungsvoll Yohji war, aber wenn er ehrlich war, so ging es ihm auch nicht besser.

Yohji sah Schuldig hinterher, der ins Bad stürmte und kicherte leise. Dann wand er sich Farf zu, der noch immer hinter ihm auf den Bett saß. Er drehte sich zu ihm und fummelte an seinen Pullover. Als Farf kein Versuch machte ihn zu helfen, das hindernde Kleidungsstück loszuwerden, runzelte er kurz die Stirn. Eine andere Taktik versuchend küsste er Farf, tief und verlangend. Über die Monate hatte sich Farf zu einen exzellenten Küsser entwickelt; kein Wunder mit Schuldig und ihn als Lehrer. Doch heute war er starr und angespannt, zeigte nichts von seinen Talent.

"Was ist los, Farf?" fragte er, noch immer an Farfs Kleidung fummelnd

Zu seinem Erstaunen wurde Farf rot und stotterte unbeholfen. Neugierig ließ Yohji von Farfarellos Kleidung ab, legte den Kopf schief und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Ich hab noch nie…" kam es unsicher heraus. Aus Yohjis fragenden Blick wurde schnell ein ungläubiger.

„Wie meinst du das, du hast noch nie?"

Farf fühlte Scham und Wut in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte eben mit noch niemanden geschlafen, na und? Doch bevor er Yohji seine Gefühle mitteilen konnte, fuhr dieser fort. „Wie kann jemand der so schön und sexy ist wie du noch nie mit jemand geschlafen haben? Sind die Leute, die du bis jetzt getroffen hast, blind? Ich habe gedacht, dass du und Schuldig sich nicht vor Angeboten retten könnt."

Yohji kletterte auf Farfs Schoß und flüsterte verführerisch. „Das müssen wir ändern. Lass mich dein Erster sein, lass mich der Erste sein, der mit dir Liebe macht."

Farf nickte betäubt und hob gehorsam die Arme, damit Yohji ihn endlich von seinen Pullover befreien konnte. Farf war erleichtert, dass Yohji es nicht schlimm fand, dass er so unerfahren war und er hielt alle anderen für Idioten, weil sie ihn nicht so sahen wie er. Und er fühlte sich so gut an, wie er so auf seinen Schoß saß, wie sein Hintern gegen seine Leist drückte.

Für einen Augenblick war er blind, als Yohji den Pullover über seinen Kopf zog. Er konnte spüren, wie sich der warme Oberkörper des Weiß an ihn drückte, spürte wie dessen Herz schneller als normal schlug. Yohji wackelte ein wenig hin und her um besseren Halt an dem widerwilligen Kleidungsstück zu bekommen. Die Reibung die er so erschuf, sandte Farf fast in den Himmel.

Endlich war er wieder frei und konnte Yotan nun genau betrachten. Vorher hatte er es sich nämlich nicht getraut. Er hatte bis jetzt nur sich selbst nackt gesehen und es war aufregend jemand anders zu betrachten.

Und Yohji war schön, wirklich schön. seine gebräunte Haut, so ganz anders als seine eigene Blässe. Die Muskeln, die sich unter der Haut abzeichneten und die wenigen Narben, die von seinen Beruf zeugten. Ja, Yohji war schön. Und seltsam zerbrechlich. Er steckte die Hand aus um ihn zu streicheln, seine Finger über die zarte Haut gleiten zu lassen.

Yohji schloss genießerisch die Augen und ließ sich kraulen. Er schnurrte fast. Es störte ihn offensichtlich nicht völlig nackt auf Farfs Schoß zu sitzen, während dieser noch immer mit seiner Jeans bekleidet war.

Plötzlich stockten Farfarellos Bewegungen. Ihm war klar geworden, das Yohji wahrscheinlich gar nicht das gleiche meinte wie er. Er wollte bestimmt die Führung übernehmen und der Mann beim Sex sein. Und dabei fühlte es sich so gut an, Yohji auf seinen Schoß zu haben, jetzt konnte er sich sogar fast vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlen würde das Unaussprechliche mit Yohji zu tun. Schuldig hatte bestimmt nicht solche Probleme. Niemand würde von ihm verlangen, dass er die Frau spielte. Nun ja, wenigstens würde es ihn nicht wehtun, wenn Yohji ihn…. Prompt wurde wieder rot bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende geführt hatte.

Yohji hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet, als das Streicheln aufhörte und sah ihn jetzt fast ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an. Sobald Yohji seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich spürte legte er den Kopf schief. Er sah unglaublich niedlich aus, wenn er das machte, fand Farf. Er wusste natürlich nicht, dass Yotan es genau aus diesem Grund machte.

Doch bevor er den Mund aufmachen konnte, erkannte Yohji sein Problem. Er lachte leise und küsste in kurz. „Keine Sorge. Ich mag es Uke zu sein. Schuldig und du seid viel zu Macho um das zu genießen."

Jetzt fiel die Anspannung endgültig von Farf ab und er lachte leise. „Und was ist mit dir Playboy? Du bist kein Macho?"

Yohji grinste ein wenig schuldbewusst und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mit euch. Nicht mit Männern. Wenn ich mit ein Mann als Mann zusammen bin, fühlt es sich einfach nicht so gut an, wie wenn ich Uke bin. Also habt ihr von mir in dieser Hinsicht nichts zu fürchten. Und jetzt zieh die verdammte Hose aus, sie stört." Er rutschte von Farf und half ihm dann aus der Hose.

Und dann versank er in den Anblick des nackten Körpers vor sich. Er leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen.

„Yotan?" Farfarello holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Kann ich Schu und dir zusehen, damit ich weiß, was ich machen muss?"

„Sicher." Doch es war nicht Yohji der ihn antwortete. Schuldig stand an den Türrahmen gelehnt, ebenfalls nackt. Seine Kleidung lag in einen Bündel zu seinen Füssen. Er hielt eine Tube Handcreme triumphierend in seinen Händen.

Er näherte sich den Bett mit langsamen, raubtierhaften Schritten.

„Kätzchen, leg dich neben Farf."

Yohji gehorchte sofort. Er blickte zu Schuldig und stöhnte erwartungsvoll. So schön, so gefährlich, so sexy. Das rote Haar bildete einen unglaublichen Kontrast zu seinen blassen Schultern. Schuldigs Haut war fast so hell wie Farfs. Nur dort, wo sie immer den Wetter ausgesetzt war, also an den Armen und im Gesicht, hatte sie eine dunkle Bräunung angenommen. Muskeln, genau an den richtigen Stellen und kein Gramm Fett. Und offensichtlich erregt. Er streichelte beinahe träge sein Glied, als er zum Bett stolzierte.

Er war wie ein großes Raubtier, das sich seiner Beute näherte, sicher dass diese nicht entkommen konnte. Wieder stöhnte Yohji auf. Er hatte es schon immer gemocht, wenn seine Männer die Initiative ergriffen und den Bad Boy spielten. Nur das Schu und Farf nicht spielen mussten. Und es war wirklich heiß, Schuldig so auf sich zustolzieren zu sehen. Fast automatisch griff auch er nach seiner Erregung um einmal experimentell zu pumpen. Er würde heute wirklich nicht lange aushalten, nicht mit diesen Zwei in einen Raum.

„Die Hand da weg, Kätzchen." befahl Schuldig. Und wieder gehorchte Yohji sofort, wenn auch widerwillig.

Yohji ignorierend ging Schuldig ums Bett herum um Farf zu küssen.

„Danke, dass ich ihn zuerst haben darf, Liebling. Und sei nicht so nervös. Keiner würde dich zu etwas zwingen, was du nicht willst. Wir machen nur, was allen Spaß macht. Keiner von uns erwartet, dass du beim ersten Mal Uke bist. Das wäre absolut bescheuert. Du bist auch so schon nervös genug. Wenn du willst kannst du es irgendwann mal probieren, aber nicht heute. Heute teilen wir uns unser Kätzchen." Schuldig küsste Farf noch ein letztes Mal, bevor er über ihn kletterte und sich vorsichtig auf Yohjis Oberschenkel setzte.

Er blickte lächelnd herab. Sein Kätzchen, so willig, so bereit ihm Vergnügen zu bereiten.

Die verschleierten Augen, die voller Vertrauen zu ihm aufblickten, waren schwer vor Lust. Yohji wollte das genauso wie er. Er wollte ihnen gehören. Er würde alles für sie tun, Alles. So viel Liebe in einen Menschen. Farf und er hatte so guten Geschmack. Von allen Menschen der Welt, grade diesen den ihren zu machen war ein Geniestreich.

Unfähig noch länger zu warten, legte er sich vorsichtig auf den Mann unter sich. Er stöhnte tief auf, als ihre bereits schmerzhaft harten Erregungen aneinander rieben. Sein Stöhnen wurde von einen Seufzen von Yohji geechot.

Er begann Yohjis Hals zu küssen und mit dessen Brustwarzen zu spielen. Er drehte und kniff sie, bis sie sich in hart hervorstanden.

Er nutzte es sofort aus, als Yohji den Kopf drehte um ihn mehr Raum zu geben. Er begann fest zu saugen um ein Mal zu kreieren. Yohjis Hände wanderten zu seinen Kopf um ihn dort zu halten. Sofort verdoppelte Schuldig seine Bemühungen. Jeder sollte sehen, dass Yohji vergeben war.

Nachdem er sicher war, dass er Yohji als sein markiert hatte, ließ er von der wunden Haut ab und betrachtete zufrieden das Mal, das sich rot hervorhob.

„Schu, bitte lass mich nicht warten. Es ist viel zu lange her. Und schon allein mit euch in einen Raum zu sein macht mich hart." bettelte Yohji.

Schuldig runzelte die Stirn. Eigentlich ging ihn das viel zu schnell. Er mochte es mit seinen Partnern zu spielen, sie zu erregen, nahe an den Gipfel zu bringen, sie zu necken, bis sie darum bettelten endlich Erlösung zu finden. Er hatte eine beispiellose Ausdauer und konnte stundenlang aushalten ohne den Höhepunkt zu erreichen. Doch andererseits war es wirklich lange her und er wollte wirklich in Yotans Körper versinken, genauso wie er gestern in seine Geist gesunken war.

„Bitte, bitte, bitte, Schuldig. Ich tu alles für dich. Das nächste Mal können wir uns Zeit lassen. Du kannst mich sogar fesseln, damit ich dir ausgeliefert bin. Aber jetzt muss ich dich einfach in mir spüren. Ich hab es mir schon zu oft ausgemalt. Ich will es endlich in Echt haben."

Schuldig grinste zufrieden. „Kein Vorspiel also, Kätzchen?" fragte er gespielt gleichgültig. Als Yohji energisch nickte, kicherte er leise. Er beugte sich zu seinem Ohr und knabberte kurz daran. „Ich werd dich an dein Versprechen erinnern." hauchte er heiser. Er fischte blindlings nach der Tube mit der Creme, die er vorher auf den Nachtschrank hat fallen lassen. Sie Yohji in die Hand drückend, befahl er „Wärm sie auf!"

Wie schon vorher gehorchte Yohji ohne Wiederworte. Schuldig hob eine Augenbraue. „Du magst es, wenn man dir sagt, was du machen sollst, nicht war Kätzchen. Es macht dich an." flüsterte er.

Yohji stöhnte tief auf und nickte, während er versuchte die Creme nicht im Bett zu verteilen. „Gut, ich mag es nämlich jemanden zu sagen, was er machen soll. Wir passen hervorragend zusammen, mein liebes, süßes, gehorsames Kätzchen."

Er nahm die leicht angewärmte Creme aus Yohjis Hand und rutschte von Yohji herunter. „Farf beschäftige ihn, während ich ihn vorbereite."

Er spreizte Yohjis Beine und verteilte ein wenig der Creme um dessen Eingang. Er küsste die Spitze der harten Erregung vor sich, kostete die bittersüße Flüssigkeit, die bereits herausleckte.

Das gemuffelte Stöhnen von Yohji ließ ihn kurz aufblicken und grinsen.

Farf küsste Yohji grade ausgiebig und hielt wie nebenbei seine Hände fest.

Doch Schuldig konzentrierte sich sofort wieder auf seine Aufgabe. Er benetzte einen seiner Finger mit der Creme und drang langsam in Yohji ein. Sofort wurde er von einer seidigen Enge begrüßt. Er konnte gar nicht erwarten sein pochendes Glied in diese Enge zu versenken. Effektiv verteilte er die Creme und tastete gleichzeitig herum um den Punkt zu finden, der Yohji Sterne sehen lassen würde. Er ertastete eine kleine Erhebung und strich vorsichtig darüber. Sofort drängte sich Yohji seinen Finger entgegen und stöhnte laut auf. Nicht einmal Farfs Mund auf seinen konnte dieses Geräusch dämpfen. Yohjis Muskeln spannten sich kurz an, als würden sie ihn für immer da behalten wollen, doch sie entspannten sich sofort wieder und gaben Schuldig die Gelegenheit einen weiteren Finger einzuführen.

Schnell dehnte er den engen Kanal weit genug um ihn aufzunehmen und machte ihn mit noch mehr Creme geschmeidig.Von seiner Ausdauer und Geduld, die er normalerweise hatte, war nun nichts zu spüren.

Zufrieden mit seiner Vorbereitung blickte er auf. Farf küsste Yohji nicht mehr, hielt ihn nur noch fest um ihn daran zu hintern sich Erleichterung zu schaffen. Schuldig grinste ihn stolz an.

„Bist du soweit Kätzchen?"

„Ja, nun mach endlich." Yohjis Ungeduld war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören, zusammen mit der offensichtlichen Erregung und den Wunsch nach Erlösung.

Schuldig verteilte die restliche Creme auf seiner Erregung und stöhnte auf. Schon sich selbst zu berühren, ließ ihn schon fast die Beherrschung verlieren. Er würde heute nicht lange Aushalten. Aber er würde erst kommen, wenn er tief in seinen Kätzchen vergraben war.

„Dann sieh mich an. Ich will dir in die Augen sehen, wenn ich dich nehme."

Er positionierte seinen Schaft vor den Eingang seines Kätzchens, hob dessen Hüften an und seufzte glücklich, als sich Yohjis lange Beine um seine Hüften schlangen. Schnell zwängte er sich mit seinem harten Glied in den engen Kanal und erinnerte sich erst, als er zur Hälfte bereits eingedrungen war, dass er sich Zeit lassen musste um Yohji nicht weh zu tun. Doch dieser verfestigte seinen Halt um Schuldigs Hüften und zwang ihn vorwärts bis er Schuldig ganz in sich aufgenommen hatte. Er stöhnte erleichtert auf, als Schuldigs Härte ihn endlich ausfühlte und gegen seine Prostata drückte. Diesen heißen Sperr in sich zu spüren, der sich immer wieder aus ihm zurückzog nur um härter und tiefer zurückzukehren, immer wieder diesen einen Punkt reizten, der seine Sicht Weiß werden ließ; Schuldigs noch immer schmierigen Hände, die mit seinen Hoden und seinen Penis spielten; Farf, der ihn hin und wieder über seine erregten Brustwarzen strich und gleichzeitig seine eigene Erregung streichelte und Schuldigs Keuchen und Stöhnen, als er sich den Höhepunkt näherte, wie seine Stöße immer härter, schneller und tiefer kamen, all die brachte ihn zum Himmel auf Erden. Um nichts in der Welt würde er das aufgeben. Er fühlte wie er immer höher steig, auf einer Welle der Lust ritt. Er feuerte Schuldig an, wollte mehr, wollte endlich den Gipfel erreichen und wollte es doch nicht, wollte dieses Gefühl ewig genießen.

Auch Schuldig war im Himmel. Die seidigen Wände, die ihn umschlossen, ihn massierten, das glitschige Gefühl der Handcreme, die Wärme, die Enge. Nie würde er genug davon bekommen. Yohji spornte ihn mit heiserer, lusterfühlter Stimme an. Gut, so gut. Tiefer, härter. Nichts konnte mehr den Sturm in ihn stoppen. Etwas tief in ihn zog sich zusammen, aber er wollte noch nicht loslassen, noch nicht, noch nicht. Doch der Höhepunkt kam unaufhaltsam. Seine Hoden zogen sich qualvoll zusammen und mit einem harten Stoß entleerte er sich tief in Yohji. Gleichzeitig umschloss er fest die Wurzel von Yohjis Glied, um ihn die Erlösung zu verwehren.

Widerwillig zog er sich zurück, was ihn ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen von Yohji einbrachte.

„Auf die Knie, Kätzchen. Oder hast du vergessen, dass du Farf versprochen hast, dass er dich haben kann?"

Mühsam und mit Schuldigs Hilfe richtete sich Yohji auf und kniete sich hin. Nur noch ein paar Stöße und er könnte endlich über die Klippe springen. Schuldig hielt ihn weiter fest. „Farf, knie dich hinter ihn, er ist bereit für dich."

Farf kroch langsam hinter Yohji. Auch er konnte es kaum noch aushalten. Die zwei zu beobachten hatte ihn bis zum äußersten erregt. Und zu wissen, dass sein Schaft gleich da sein würde, wo Schuldigs eben erst gewesen war, war fast zuviel für ihn. Nichts konnte erotischer sein. Das war besser als der Pornofilm, den er einmal zufällig gesehen hatte.

Endlich hatte er es geschafft sich hinter Yohji zu knien. Er griff nach dessen Hüften und positionierte die Spitze seines Gliedes vor die feuchte Öffnung. Vorsichtig führte er sein Glied ein, er wollte Yohji nicht verletzen, gleichgültig wie sehr es ihn nach Erlösung verlangte. Und da er nicht wusste, was weh tat und was nicht, würde er eben extra vorsichtig sein.

Er stöhnte auf, nie hätte er gedacht, dass es so eng, so feucht und gut sein würde. Vorsichtig begann er zu stoßen, immer noch darauf bedacht Yohji nicht wehzutun. Ihn fehlte Schuldigs Übung und Finesse, aber das machte er mit Zärtlichkeit wett.

Yohji seufzte zufrieden, als er wieder gefüllt wurde. er begann sich auf den Schaft zu bewegen, ihn zu dirigieren. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Farf so zärtlich und vorsichtig sein würde. Für eine Jungfrau war er gut, zweifellos besser als er es selbst gewesen war. Ihm kam es so vor, als würde er schon seit einer Ewigkeit vorm Höhepunkt stehen, und so zärtlich und vorsichtig Farf auch war, sein nahezu folternd langsames Tempo würden ihn nicht über die Klippe treiben.

„Farf, schneller, bitte." bettelte er. Und sofort wurde sein Wunsch erfüllt. Farfs Tempo steigerte sich drastisch. „Engel." brachte Farf zwischen zwei Keuchen hervor. „Mein gefallener Engel."

Yohji konnte es spüren, die Erlösung war in greifbarer Nähe. Als Schuldig nun auch noch seine Erregung zu pumpen begann, war es zuviel für ihn und er ergoss sich erschöpft in Schuldigs Hand.

Seine Muskeln zogen sich zusammen, begannen Farf zu melken. Von dem Gefühl der Enge, die noch enger wurde überwältigt, sprang auch Farf über die Klippe.

Erschöpft legten sich die Drei wieder ins Bett.

„Und wie hat dir dein erstes Mal gefallen, Farf?" erkundigte sich Yohji.

Schuldig kicherte nur. „Du fischst wieder nach Komplimenten Yotan."

Doch Farf ignorierte ihn und presste einen kleinen Kuss auf Yohjis Lippen. "Gut! Danke."

„Immer wieder gern." versicherte Yohji.

„Es ist also wahr." sinnte er nach.

„Was ist wahr?" wollte Farf wissen.

„Dass der Sex mit jemanden den man liebt der Beste ist." antwortete Yohji. Er gähnte herzhaft und kuschelte sich näher an Schuldig. „Schlaf, Kätzchen, wir haben dich erschöpft."

Yohji nickte. „Ich liebe euch." murmelte er noch, bevor er einschlief.

Einige Tage später ging Schuldig nervös auf und ab. Er und Farf waren wieder in den Hotelzimmer, das fast ihr zweites Zuhause geworden war. Hier konnten sie sich in Ruhe treffen. Er blickte noch mal auf den gedeckten Tisch, richtete die Gläser zum zehnten Mal aus. Er hatte ein romantisches Essen geplant und es sollte alles perfekt sein. So perfekt das es Yohji hoffentlich in eine gute Stimmung versetzte. Denn heute musste er Yotan von seiner Enddeckung erzählen, und er war sich sicher, dass Yohji es ganz und gar nicht mögen würde. Aber er konnte es nicht noch weiter aufschieben.

Da war er, Yohji hatte das Hotel betreten und würde gleich hier sein. Und die Kerzen brannten noch nicht. Schuldig blickte sich suchend um. Wo waren die verdammten Streichhölzer? Sie konnten kein romantisches Essen ohne brennende Kerzen haben.

„Farf, wo sind die Streichhölzer?"

„In deiner Tasche, also genau da, wo du sie hingetan hast." kam es trocken von den Sessel in den sich Farf geflüchtet hatte. Er wusste es besser, als Schuldig im Weg zu stehen, wenn dieser in seiner Alles-muss-perfekt-sein Stimmung war.

Schuldig wühlte in seinen Taschen und förderte die Packung Streichhölzer zu tage. Hektisch versuchte er die Kerzen anzuzünden, doch in seiner Eile zerbrach er drei Streichhölzer, bis es ihn endlich gelang die Kerzen zu entzünden.

Er blickte noch einmal kritisch auf den Tisch und hoffte, dass das Essen noch nicht kalt geworden war und dass Yohji nicht bemerkte, dass der eine Kerzenständer ganze sieben Millimeter kürzer war als die anderen.

Yohji betrat das Zimmer, begrüßte seine Liebste und blickte den Tisch beeindruckt an.

Er küsste Schuldig auf die Wange. „Danke, das ist perfekt."

Schuldig nickte erleichtert. „Lass uns essen, bevor es kalt wird."

Erst als sie das Dessert verspeist hatten, entschloss sich Schuldig die Katze endlich aus den Sack zu lassen, bildlich gesprochen.

„Yoten, willst du immer noch wissen warum du uns spüren kannst?"

Yohji blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Natürlich." Auch Farf blickte ihn nun interessiert an.

„Ich sag es dir, aber du musst versprechen nicht wütend zu werden."

„Warum sollte ich wütend werden" wunderte sich Yohji.

„Versprich es." forderte Schuldig.

Yohji nickte. „Gut ich werde versuchen nicht wütend zu werden."

Schuldig holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Du bist ein Empath. Das heißt du kannst…"

Farf unterbrach ihn ungeduldig. „Ich bin sicher, dass Yotan weiß, was ein Empath ist."

Yohji zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann also die Gefühle von anderen Menschen lesen. Ich versteh nicht, was das damit zu tun hat, dass ich immer weiß, wenn ihr in der Nähe seid."

„Du bist nicht sehr stark, obwohl deine Kraft wachsen wird, je länger du mit uns zusammen bist." erklärte Schuldig. „Aber das ist jetzt erstmal egal. Was ich sagen wollte, ist das Psis, also Leute mit Talent, lauter sind als Normalos. Also kannst du sie auch besser fühlen."

Yohji legte den Kopf schief. „Und warum sollte ich deswegen böse werden. Ich kann also Psis spüren, und?" Farf nickte unverständig.

Schuldig raufte sich frustriert die Haare. „Verstehst du nicht? Unsere Gefühle beeinflussen dich ohne dass du es merkst. Wir wollten dich, also wolltest du uns."

Yohji dachte über das Gesagte nach. „Du meinst also, dass ich mich nie in euch verliebt hätte, wenn ich kein Empath wäre? Und das ich deswegen sauer bin?"

Schuldig nickte bekümmert.

„Du bist ein Idiot, Schuldig." erklärte Yohji sanft. Schuldig blickte überrascht auf, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, mit einen Wutanfall, mit einer Faust ins Gesicht, aber nicht mit einer sanften, neckischen Beleidigung.

„Ich liebe euch, ich bin glücklich. Es ist mir absolut egal, woher diese Gefühle kommen, wenn sie nur nicht weggehen. Und jetzt hör auf dir über so einen Blödsinn Sorgen zu machen."

Schuldig atmete erleichtert auf. Nie hätte er erwartet, dass Yohji die Neuigkeiten so gut aufnehmen würde. Er rückte zu Yohji heran und streichelte sein Gesicht. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass du wütend bist und wegrennst. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, was wir ohne dich machen sollten." Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen.

„Idiot. Mich werdet ihr nie wieder los. Ich glücklich mit euch. Für euch würde ich das Universum zerstören, nur um mit euch zusammen sein zu können."

Farf war aufgestanden und setzte sich nun auf Yohjis Schoß, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Du musst es wieder gutmachen, dass du uns so einen Schrecken eingejagt hast, Schu." verlangte er.

„Alles." versprach Schuldig.

„Nun, was wollen wir als Wiedergutmachung, Engel?" wand sich Farf wieder an Yohji.

„Uns wird schon etwas einfallen, wenn wir darüber nachdenken. Nur nichts überstürzen.

Und da wir uns jetzt alle wieder verstehen und uns nicht über Nichtigkeiten aufregen, können wir unsere Party ja ins Bett verlegen. Die Stühle hier sind definitiv zu unbequem für die etwas interessanteren Aktivitäten."

„Du denkst nur an Sex." tadelte Farf gespielt. Von ehemaligen Nervosität war nichts mehr vorhanden.

Yohji zuckte mich den Schultern. „Hey, wir haben viel nachzuholen."

Schuldig begann Yohjis Hals zu küssen. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war beim letzten Mal von fesseln die Rede. Und ich hab ganz zufällig, ein paar gepolsterte Handschellen mit. wollen wir sie ausprobieren?"

Yohji schnurrte nur als Antwort.

„Farfarello, Schuldig" rief Crawford die beiden in sein Büro.

Sie setzen sich und erwarteten ihren Auftrag, das war schließlich der einzige Grund, warum sie das Büro betraten.

„Ihr werdet einen unserer Kunden auf seiner Geschäftsreise bekleiden. Der Flug geht morgen Mittag. Packt genug. Ihr werdet ein halbes Jahr unterwegs sein." Crawford war noch nie ein Mann großer Worte gewesen.

„Brad, wir…" Schuldig wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wollte nicht gehen. Neben ihn knurrte Farf leise.

„Die Tickets. Und knurr mich nicht an Farfarello." Crawford hielt Schuldig einen Umschlag hin. Dieser nahm ihn widerstrebend. Ihm blieb keine andere Wahl. Niemand widersetzte sich Brad Crawford. Er blickte kurz in den Umschlag und hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue.

„Da sind drei Flugtickets drin."

Crawford schnaubte. „Deine Fähigkeit das Offensichtliche festzustellen ist erstaunlich, Schuldig. Das Dritte ist für euern Weiß. Sein Team hat von euch herausgefunden und der Rotschopf ist überhaupt nicht glücklich darüber. Er wird ihn exekutieren."

Farf war aufgesprungen und wollte zur Tür eilen.

„Bleib sitzen. Ihr habt noch genug Zeit."

„Als würde es dich interessieren, was mit Yohji passiert." fauchte Farf.

„Du hast Recht, es interessiert mich nicht. Aber wenn er stirbt, werdet ihr ihm folgen. Und gute Angestellte sind schwer zu finden. Telpaten und Berserker wachsen nicht auf Bäumen. Ich habe also die Wahl zwischen den Verlust von zwei Teammitgliedern oder der Bereicherung um eins. Außerdem sind Empathen recht nützlich, auch wenn sie lausige Killer abgeben. Aber zur Informationsbeschaffung und bei Geschäftstreffen sind sie brauchbar. Ich erwarte wöchentlichen Report. Und jetzt geht." Crawford wand sich seinen Akten zu. „Ach, und Schuldig, ich will das er ausgebildet ist, wenn ihr wiederkommt." fügte er hinzu ohne aufzublicken.

Yohji stöhnte auf, sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wollte er zerspringen. Er wollte sich ihn reiben, doch stellte fest, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Er wurde sich vage bewusst, dass er auf einer viel zu harten Oberfläche lag und seinen Arme und Beine effektiv verschnürt waren.

Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie er in diese Situation gekommen war. Er hatte mit Weiß zu Abend gegessen und sich dann seltsam gefühlt. Die Welt hatte geschwankt und sich gedreht, ihm war übel geworden. Das letzte an das er sich erinnern konnte war, das ihn seine Beine nicht mehr tragen wollten und er zusammengebrochen war, und natürlich Ayas Gesicht, das übergroß über ihn schwebte und mit giftiger Stimme, „Du wirst zahlen, Verräter" flüsterte.

Verdammt, Aya musste irgendetwas ins Essen getan haben.

„Ich weiß das du wach bist, Verräter." Ein Tritt in den Magen ließ ihn aufstöhnen. Er öffnete die Augen und seine verschwommene Sicht formte Aya, der bedrohlich über ihn aufragte.

„Glaubst du immer noch mich besiegen zu können?" Ayas Frage wurde mit einem weiteren Tritt betont. „Oder glaubst du, dass der Schwarz Abschaum dich retten kommt?"

Er umrundete den Gefesselten. „Ein paar Drogen und schon bist du nicht mehr so großmäulig. Ich hätte mir gleich denken können, dass so ein ehrloser Schwächling wie du, sich an den Feind verkaufen würde."

Yohji wimmerte auf. Er wollte hier weg, wollte zu Farf und Schu, wo er sicher war. Ihm tat alles weh, er konnte nicht klar denken. Er hasste es hilflos zu sein.

„Was, kein dummes Kommentar?" spottete Aya und trat erneut zu.

Yohji wimmerte lauter, versuchte sich so gut es ging zu einem Ball zusammenzurollen. Er horchte auf, als er ein fernes Flüstern hörte und eine Hand seinen Geist streichelte.

Halt durch, Kätzchen, wir sind bald da. Halt durch. Und plötzlich war alles ganz weit weg, ganz so, als würde er nur einen Film ansehen.

Schuldig hatte Farfarello die Autoschlüssel in die Hand gedrückt, setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz und versuchte Yohji zu erreichen, während Farf durch die Stadt jagte. Die Gedanken seines Kätzchens waren verschwommen und von Schmerzen und Angst erfüllt. so Gut es eben ging, beruhigte er Yohji, flüsterte ihn Trost zu und erzählte ihm, wie nahe sie ihm schon waren.

Endlich hatten sie den Blumenladen erreicht. Sie stürmten in den Laden, ignorierten die Kunden. Sie gingen zielstrebig auf den Hinterausgang zu, und als der Fußballer sie aufhalten wollte, sandte Schuldig Wellen von Schmerz, die ihn zusammenbrechen ließen.

Schnell gelangten sie in den Keller, fanden ihr Kätzchen hilflos auf den Boden liegen, während der Eisklotz auf ihn eintrat. Farf stürzte sich sofort auf ihn, währen Schuldig zu den fast bewusstlosen Yohji eilte. Er nahm ihn in die Arme, wiegte ihn sanft hin und her, befreite ihn von den Fesseln.

„Jetzt ist alles wieder gut, Kätzchen. du bist in Sicherheit. Alles wird wieder gut." tröstete er.

Yohji klammerte sich schluchzend und zitternd an den Schwarz. „Sch, es ist Okay, dir wird nie wieder jemand etwas tun."

Aya hatte keine Chance gegen den wütenden Farfarello. Nach wenigen Sekunden versuchte er sich nur noch verzweifelt zu verteidigen, doch das war zwecklos. Schnell lag er besiegt auf den Boden und Farf machte ihn mit seinen Messern bekannt. Doch bevor er Aya ernsthaft schaden und bleibende Schäden verursachen konnte, hielt ihn Schuldig zurück. „Farf, bring Yohji ins Auto, ich werde noch kurz mit den Ding da reden."

„Aber." protestierte Farf.

Kein aber. Du weißt, dass wir ihn noch nicht töten dürfen. Bring Yotan zum Auto, wir müssen ihn zu einen Arzt bringen. 

Farf ließ von Aya ab, hob Yohji auf und trug ihn zum Auto. Er fauchte die Fangirls wütend an, die erschrocken und ängstlich zurückwichen.

Schuldig nahm Ayas gefallenes Katana auf und drückte dessen Spitze gegen seinen Hals. „Du wirst Kritiker mitteilen, dass Yohji tot ist. Sag ihnen, dass wir ihn umgebracht haben oder sonst was. Es ist mir egal. Yohji gehört jetzt uns. Und wir achten gut auf die Unseren. Der einzige Grund, warum wir dich nicht töten, ist, dass wir jetzt keine Zeit haben dich leiden zu lassen. Und denk nicht einmal daran unseren Yotan noch mal wehzutun. Wir werden morgen das Land eine zeitlang verlassen. Also kannst du dich deines erbärmlichen Lebens noch eine Weile erfreuen. Aber wenn wir wiederkommen, wirst du dafür zahlen, was du Yohji angetan hast." Schuldig lächelte grausam, drückte etwas fester zu. Dann schlug er ihn bewusstlos.

Er folgte Farf schnell zu Auto und fuhr Yohji zu einem Arzt.

Am nächsten Tag standen die Drei auf den Flughafen du warteten auf ihren Flug. Zu der Erleichterung der Schwarz war Yohji nicht schwer verletzt, nur ein paar geprellte Rippen. Es kam ihnen wie ein Wunder vor. Doch Schuldig hatte darauf bestanden, dass er übernacht im Krankenhaus blieb. Natürlich hatten die Zwei ihm Gesellschaft geleistet. Als die Drogen aus Yohjis System gewaschen waren, ging es ihm wieder recht gut und er war überglücklich als er erfuhr, dass sie Japan eine zeitlang verlassen würden. Keine zehn Pferde konnten ihn dazu bringen zu Weiß zurückzukehren.

Yohji lehnte schwer an Farf. Die Schmerztabletten, die ihn die Schwarz gezwungen hatten zu nehmen, machten ihn müde. Es hatte nichts gebracht zu protestieren und darauf hinzuweisen, dass er schon schlimmer verletzt wurden war. Farf und Schu waren wie Glucken. Yohji lächelte glücklich, er würde es nicht anders haben wollen. Er rückte noch näher an Farf, glücklich über die Wärme.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Ken und Omi sah, die sich ihnen näherten. Schuldig stellte sich sofort beschützend vor ihn. Doch die Weiß machten keine drohenden Bewegungen. Sie stellten die schwere Tasche, die sie trugen vor sich.

„Das sind Yohjis Sachen, wir dachten, dass er sie vielleicht brauchen kann."

„Gut, jetzt verschwindet, wir wollen euch nicht sehen."

Omi war nicht beeindruckt von Schuldigs Drohung. „Ich weiß es spielt keine Rolle, aber es tut mir leid, Yohji." sagte er „Ich kann euch nicht vergeben, was ihr mir angetan habt, aber wenn ihr Yohji glücklich macht, kann ich es vielleicht vergessen." fuhr er an die Schwarz gewand fort. Er verbeugte sich kurz, schubste Ken an und sie zogen sich zurück, ohne die Drei aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Glaubst du, es interessiert uns, was du von uns denkst?"

Omi lächelte gezwungen. „Nein. Aber ich glaube, dass ich es vorziehen würde euch nicht als Feinde zu haben."

Die Weiß verschwanden in der Menge. Schuldig schnaubte abfällig, während Yohji erleichtert die Augen schloss.

Kurz darauf wurde ihr Flug aufgerufen. Sie checkten ein, nahmen in ihren Plätzen in der ersten Klasse Platz. Zusammen flogen sie einer besseren Zukunft entgegen. sie konnte nur besser werden, sie waren schließlich zusammen.

ENDE

Mir ist es manchmal recht schwer gefallen die Drei in einen Topf zu bringen und dazu zu bringen das zu tun was ich wollte. Aber sie haben irgendwie ihren eigenen Kopf und machen sich ständig selbstständig. Jetzt versteh ich wieso es so wenig Fanfiktion gibt in denen es Dreier gibt. (Gibt es in Deutsch überhaupt welche? Ich einige auf Englisch gelesen, aber Deutsche fallen mir jetzt keine ein.)

Ich hab zwar das Gefühl, das ich den armen Farf etwas vernachlässigt habe, aber er ist halt ein schweigsamer Zeitgenosse, im Gegensatz zu Schu und Yotan, die einfach nie den Mund halten wollten.

Ich bin richtig stolz auf mich, dass es keine Toten gibt. Ist mir richtig schwer gefallen, niemanden umzubringen, aber ich hab mich zurückgehalten. 

Was gibt es noch zu sagen? Ach ja, ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken, die so nette Kommentare bei meinen anderen Fanfiktion hinterlassen haben. So jetzt aber Schluss mit den Gelaber. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Hugin auch Mugin genannt


End file.
